


[TMR]身为向导不要意淫你暗恋的对象(Thomas/Minho)

by RachelTsing



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Guide/Sentinel - Freeform, M/M, Sentinel/Guide, 哨向
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelTsing/pseuds/RachelTsing
Summary: 这是一篇关于能力非凡的菜鸟向导意淫强大哨兵最后两个人在一起的故事（误）





	1. 新来的菜鸟向导

**Author's Note:**

> 哨兵：五感极度敏锐，战斗力远高于普通人的人群，能力越强，感知过载的可能性就越大，精神力越不稳定越容易进入暴躁状态。当哨兵把注意力集中在其中一感上时，他们就没办法再关注周围除去目标的一切。
> 
> 向导：共感力较强，能够感受他人情绪并进行安抚。拥有更强大的精神力量，甚至可以对他人的思维进行影响。向导的数量很少，所以十分宝贵。因为精神力强大而导致体能较弱。
> 
> 结合：精神结合与身体结合，精神结合为暂时的，身体结合为永久性。结合后的哨兵与向导无法接受其他人，一旦其中一方去世，另一方很难恢复过来。哨兵向导需要找和自己能力对等的人结合，否则会发生悲剧。
> 
> 向导素：类似于ABO设定里的信息素，可用于追踪和辨识向导。向导素还可用于暂时稳定哨兵的情绪。
> 
> 屏障：精神力形成的一种保护性质的隔膜，能够将哨兵的五感和向导的精神隔离出来，避免受到日常生活中庞大的信息造成的精神负荷。
> 
> 白噪音：因为哨兵的五感都很敏锐，所以大多数声音对他们来说和噪音无异，长期处于这种声音环境下对哨兵来说是一个很大的负担甚至是伤害。而白噪音有别于这类有害的声音，像是水流声、风声。在不架起屏障时对哨兵无害的声音即为白噪音。
> 
> 塔：管理哨兵与向导的地方，用来分配哨兵与向导的结合，教导及人物等。本文中的塔在病毒下已经不复存在。
> 
> 精神动物：每个哨兵和向导都有一只代表灵魂的精神动物，可以相互攻击，只能在主人允许的前提下让其他人看到。
> 
> 本文里，少年们处在类似塔一样的迷宫中，由WICKED建立保护在病毒下幸存的哨兵和向导。

 

Thomas被扔进迷宫的时候还是昏迷的，男孩们将医疗帐篷为了个水泄不通就为了看看新人到底是哨兵还是向导。

“好了，菜鸟是个向导，都散开！”Alby，一个能力不错的哨兵，称得上是他们的领头人，挥着手将围在帐篷外面的人群驱散。钻进帐篷，Alby金发男孩正给昏迷的男孩擦着汗，松了口气问：“他怎么样？”

“刚刚做完精神引导。”Newt是林地内能力最强的一个向导，他看着昏迷的男孩笑起来，“不得不说，我第一次见到被自己能力困住的向导。”虽然不太可能，但是他还是给了Alby一个疑惑的目光，“他真的是向导？他们没弄错？”

“他们是这么说的，”Alby看起来有些疲惫，他期望这个菜鸟如他们所说是个向导，早点醒过来，然后让Newt快点教他点什么，他们这儿的向导太少了，仅有的几个向导每天都会因为安抚大多数的哨兵而筋疲力尽。“他什么时候醒？”

“大概得一会儿。”Newt看起来倒是挺轻松的，他还能应付林地大部分的哨兵，大部分。转过头打量着昏迷的男孩，“看这长手长脚的样子可不太像向导。我已经打破了他的精神屏障，会醒的。”

“真有你的，他们说找了两个成熟的向导都没打破屏障。”Alby笑着贴了过来，他喜欢Newt身上散发的向导素味道，那让他安心，“Minho他们快回来了。一会儿还得麻烦你。”

“让Minho回来到这儿找我。”Newt又看了眼男孩，然后说，“我还是确认一下比较好。”

Alby点点头走出了帐篷，差点撞到急匆匆往里走胖乎乎的男孩，“嘿，Chuck，小心点。”

“Alby！我听说来了个向导！”Chuck圆圆的脸看起来很兴奋，“是真的么？”

Alby点点头伸手轻轻推了男孩一下，“进去吧，Newt也在。”

Chuck急匆匆地走进帐篷，“Newt，他醒了么？”一眼就看到了金发的Newt和躺在床上昏迷的男孩。

“还没，你怎么样？”Newt看着Chuck，他还是个刚觉醒了一个月的年轻向导，而且还是个孩子。

 “很累，不过我能坚持的。”Chuck憨厚地笑了笑，他的向导能力觉醒的比预计的早了很多，所以刚到这儿来让他很紧张。还好有Newt教了他很多。他现在已经开始帮Newt安抚其他哨兵了。

“一定不要硬撑，如果觉得吃力就来找我。要知道那群哨兵们可很危险。”Newt提醒着，Chuck认真地点了点头。

Newt从有记忆开始就觉得自己是天生的向导。当他觉醒时，不像其他人刚觉醒能力时那样迷茫和紧张，这就像是顺其自然。

一声呻吟打断了两个人的交谈，两双眼睛盯着床上慢慢醒过来的男孩。

Thomas从黑暗里挣脱出来，觉得脑袋像是被什么东西撞了一样又疼又沉。他睁开眼睛，视野里两个微笑的面孔逐渐清晰，“这是哪？”他忽然有点莫名的紧张。

突然间，Thomas觉得周围像是被包裹了一层软软的让人舒适的棉花。原本紧张的心情就这样慢慢放松了下来。这让他慢慢想起了之前Paige女士对着他说，“Thomas，你觉醒了，你是个向导了……”的话。

“这是哪里？”Thomas犹豫地问，他觉得自己像是飘起来了，整个人又惬意又轻松。

“你现在冷静下来了么？”Thomas看着金发男孩的微笑，慢慢地点点头。轻飘飘的身体重回到了地面上，“欢迎来到林地，菜鸟。”

Thomas有点惊讶地看着金发的男孩，“那，那是你做的？刚刚那个，轻飘飘的感觉。”

Newt有些好笑地点了点头，“我是Newt，以后你也会的。我会慢慢教你。”

“嗯，Thomas。”Thomas还是有点茫然，视线离开Newt转向了旁边胖胖的男孩子身上，这个看起来比他小了很多。

“我是Chuck，很高兴认识你。”Chuck有点激动握住Thomas的手，兴奋地说。

“哦，我也很高兴……”Thomas被热情的Chuck弄得有点不好意思，“所以，这里是迷宫？”

“是的。”Newt叹息了一下。如果塔还在，他们会被送到塔里接受更正规的学习。他没见过，只听大人们说过塔已经被可怕的病毒摧毁了，同时还摧毁了很多哨兵和向导。

“那，我是向导？”Thomas不太在意自己在哪儿，他更在意自己是个向导。

Newt被Thomas搞糊涂了，“你不知道自己是什么吗？”

Thomas不好意思地挠挠头，“抱歉，我只是没想到我居然是个向导，我一直以为自己会是个哨兵。”

Newt有点不愉快的皱起眉，因为体能的差异，很多人都不太看得起向导。

Thomas看到Newt变了脸色，又连解释，“我不是说向导不好，就只是，我从小就经常和别人发生冲突……还有打架之类的……所以我、大家都以为我会是个哨兵。有点出乎我的意料。”

“所以你一觉醒就把你自己搞昏迷了过去……”Newt恍然大悟，这很可能是Thomas觉醒时无法接受自己，然后被动地用能力把自己封闭在安全区里，“说说看你的安全区是什么样的？”

Thomas不知所措地回忆，什么都没有，他的大脑里一片空白。他只能尴尬地摇了摇头。

Newt皱着眉盯着Thomas，不确定眼前的男孩是不是真的是个向导。他有点那这个男孩不知道该如何是好。他曾遇到过不少菜鸟向导，但是Thomas是第一个让他觉得难搞的人，连自己的安全区都不记得，他该如何下手啊！

正在想办法，医疗帐篷的帘子被撩开。一个亚裔男孩正伸着头看进来，“Newt？”

“Minho，你回来了？”被打断思考的Newt看到回来的人，甩甩头将难题暂时抛到脑后。

看着亚裔男孩走进帐篷，Thomas敏锐地察觉到了来自男孩身上凛冽的气息，他似乎闻到了一股寒风的清冽的味道。

“嘿，Chuck！终于不是菜鸟了，是吧。”男孩冲Thomas扬了扬下巴，眯着眼睛对Chuck打趣道。

Chuck也笑着回应，“还有很多得和Newt学呢。我先走了，我猜Ben需要我帮忙。”他有点拘谨地站起来，“Thomas，晚些时候再见。”

Thomas摆了摆手，视线转向亚裔男孩。那男孩甚至没有向他这边多看一眼。Thomas撇了撇嘴心底有些不自在。他盘腿坐在平板床上，安静地听着两个人的交流。

“今天怎么样？”Newt看着Minho在他对面坐了下来，感觉到从Minho身上散发出来的挫败。

“糟糕的一天……”Thomas看着亚裔男孩把手在裤子上抹了抹，“我们检查了6个出口，其中有3个有被突破的痕迹。Ben他们已经做了修复，希望不会有太大问题。”男孩脸上闪过一丝歉疚，“又得麻烦你，Newt。”

Newt摇了摇头，凑上前，将两个人的额头贴在了一起。

Thomas有点惊奇地看着这一幕，他见过向导是如何安慰哨兵的，但是这样额头贴着额头的方式他是第一次见到。他能感觉到从Newt身上延伸出来的安定，像一只巨大温暖的手掌慢慢安抚着亚裔男孩紧绷的神经，周围突然间安静了下来，像是被推进了一间完全封闭的屋子。Thomas注意到亚裔男孩紧绷的肩膀正在慢慢放松下来。没由来的他知道Newt在给哨兵男孩构建画面，或者说是环境。他有点好奇那个画面是什么，他有点入迷地盯着两个人，甚至没有发现自己的精神力也慢慢渗透了过去。Thomas闭上眼感觉自己闻到了一阵雨后泥土的气息，充满了安宁与生命力。他看到一片绿色，亚裔男孩躺在远处成为了绿色当中唯一一个例外，他离得很远去能清晰地看见男孩脸上惬意柔软的微笑，眯起看不见瞳孔的双眼，嘴里叼着的草杆。画面戛然而止，Thomas立刻慌张地睁开眼睛。他看到Newt轻喘着松开了男孩，而额头有汗水缓缓淌了下来。

男孩一只手拖住了Newt的手肘，脸上带着担心和愧疚地问：“你还好吧。”

Newt只是摆了摆手，“我加固了你的精神屏障，大概能坚持的到后天，你的能力越来越强了。”语气同样有些担忧。

“我能感觉到，”男孩垂下肩膀，“我能看的更远了，听得更多，甚至是延伸的时候注意力更集中。当然啦，如果没有你们安抚，我连这衣服都忍受不了。”男孩扯了扯自己的衬衫。

“你知道那是Alby能拿到最好的一件吧。”Newt翻着眼睛说，轻轻挣开了男孩的搀扶。

Thomas看到男孩点了点头，“谢了Newt。Hong这下也安静了不少。”他看到男孩抬了抬一边的肩膀。他猜测那上面应该有一只精神动物。而Newt正伸出手在男孩肩上的位置摸了摸。

Thomas觉得自己的神经紧绷了，因为没有人会允许外人触碰自己的精神动物，那可能会伤害到双方，一般人甚至连看都不会让其他人看一眼。只有力量强大的哨兵，才能将自己的精神动物去训练成攻击别人，像是一种武器。他紧张地盯着两个人，像是害怕男孩突然受到伤害，又像是害怕Newt会被突然伤害，但是什么都没发生。Newt只是笑的更灿烂了，而男孩看起来更放松。

一股强烈的好奇心击中了Thomas，让他迫切地想要知道这个亚裔男孩的精神动物是什么。有什么东西在他内心里膨胀起来，一股急切的焦虑感包裹了他。

Thomas似乎听到了一声长啸，紧接着周围突然沉静了下来。

“你还好么？”回过神的Thomas看到了Newt浅颜色的瞳，然后忽然紧张起来，像是刚刚偷窥了什么他不该看的，“我……”他结巴着，眼角瞥到亚裔男孩正好奇地看着他，“我……”他再次结巴着，然后突然变得恐慌，“我，我没找到我的精神动物！”

第一章 完

 


	2. 精神动物是只猫

亚裔男孩突然爆发出一阵洪亮的笑声，让Thomas感到一阵羞愧

“Newt，你确定这菜鸟是向导？”男孩笑的上气不接下气，一只手搭在Newt的肩上。

Newt皱着眉甩开男孩的手，“快滚出去吧，Minho，你会吓到菜鸟。”

Thomas觉得脸烧的厉害，垂着头甚至不敢去看两个人。

“别管他，Tommy，”Newt瞪着眼睛催促亚裔男孩赶快离开帐篷，他转向Thomas，“不是这么容易的，你会找到的。不过现在，我需要你静下心来，什么都不去想。”

Thomas抬了抬眼睛，看起来没什么信心。 Newt拉住他的双手，让Thomas深吸口气将眼睛闭上。耳边只剩Newt的平缓的声音，“跟着我……”

Thomas闭着眼，陷入一片黑暗之中。接着他感觉自己浮了起来，追着Newt的声音。等他慢慢地睁开眼，他发现自己站在一片绿地之中。Newt就站在他身边微笑。“哇哦，这，哇哦！”Thomas发出惊叹。

“欢迎来到我的避风港。”Newt得意地说。

“这看起来太酷了！这是你刚刚带那个人来的地方？”Thomas有点兴奋，为Newt漂亮的能力。

“你是说Minho？”Newt楞了一下，然后点点头，“每个刚觉醒的向导第一件事儿就是要构造自己的避风港。在这里是安抚哨兵最快的途径。”Newt教授着他自己的经验，“你也会有你自己的避风港的，Tommy。”

Thomas看着Newt脸上轻松愉快的表情，似乎也跟着感觉到一种愉快。突然有什么东西落在他的肩膀上吓了他一跳。Thomas看到一个金色的影子窜到了Newt身上，那是一只猴子，金棕色的毛发让它看起来十分耀眼。

“来，认识一下我的好姑娘，Samantha。她是只仰鼻猴（金丝猴）。看，她喜欢你！”Newt看到他的精神动物伸出爪子拍了拍Thomas的头，笑起来。

Thomas吓得一动不敢动，感觉到她伸出那类似人类的手掌轻轻地拍在他的脑袋上，小心翼翼露出一个笑容，“你好，Samantha。”

Samantha叫了两声，高兴地蹦到Thomas肩膀上搂着住了他的脑袋。

Newt大笑起来，“看起来她真的喜欢你。”

Thomas也跟着笑起来，试探地伸手摸了摸，金棕色的毛软软的。想起自己还没有精神动物，Thomas的心情瞬间低落了，“为什么我看不到我的精神动物？”他皱眉问。

“嗯，等你构建出你自己的避风港，你就会见到她了。精神动物总会出现在避风港里，所以不着急Tommy，不着急。”Newt鼓励地拍了拍Thomas的肩膀，Samantha也像样地拍了拍他的脑袋。

从避风港里抽离出来，Thomas有点不好意思地抓了抓头，“谢谢你Newt。”语气带着十二分的感激。

“这没什么，希望过几天你不会恨我就好。”Newt想着关于Thomas的训练笑着说。

Newt是第一次见到觉醒了却没有精神动物的人，尤其是向导。他不知道他是否能教Thomas。他甚至无法告诉棕发男孩真相。

经过Newt的安抚，Thomas似乎对自己有了些信心，想到Newt的Samantha，Thomas忽然有点期待自己的精神动物，希望她能像Samantha那样可爱。

“刚才那个哨兵是谁？”Thomas忽然想起亚裔男孩，好奇地问。

Newt怔忪了一下，“你说Minho？他是哨兵里能力最强的一个，你得离他远一点。”Newt严肃地警告着。

Thomas给了Newt一个疑惑的表情，Newt皱起眉，“Minho来到林地时能力就是所有哨兵里最强的一个，在他还没学会控制的时候曾经狂化过一次，导致林地里所有的哨兵跟着爆发。”Newt回忆起那段记忆还感觉到心惊肉跳，Thomas更是听得惊恐。“那，最后怎么，怎么解决的？”

“当时所有的向导，包括我在内一起才安抚了Minho。”Newt露出一个悲伤的表情，“那次事故牺牲了2个向导，其中一个是我的导师……”

“对不起……”收到Newt悲伤的情绪影响，Thomas夜跟着难过起来。

“抱歉。”Newt收敛了自己的情绪，“而现在Minho的能力还在成长……”

Thomas惊讶的睁大了眼睛，他只听说过通过特殊的训练可以提高自己的能力。他从未听说自己成长的哨兵。而且还是在这样的环境里……

“来吧，菜鸟，我带你熟悉一下这里的环境。”Newt拍了拍裤子站起身，看起来不想再继续Minho的话题。

两个人走出帐篷，Thomas看到夕阳下深绿色的草地。和Newt的避风港看起来差不多，唯独少了那份安心和轻松。他能感觉到许多的情绪在纠缠、冲撞，然后被安抚，。

“你感觉到了？”Newt仔细辨认着Thomas脸上的表情。

Thomas仔细感受了一下，“那边的情绪更多一些，就像，就像是嘈杂的噪音，而且很混乱。”他看向远处站着的一群人，那个亚裔男孩正坐在他们之中。

Newt看过去，“他们是行者，哨兵里最强的几个。Minho是他们的头儿。”

“行者是干什么的？”Thomas好奇地问。

“他们是守卫者。保护这个地方，保护林地。”Newt带着钦佩地语气说。

Thomas点了点头，跟着Newt继续走。

“我们的菜鸟醒了？”Alby走过来，脸上带着笑容，对Thomas友善地伸出手。

Thomas犹豫地看向Newt，“这是Alby，哨兵。这里的一把手。是他把你接回来的。”

“嗯，谢谢你。”Thomas握住那只手。他有点奇怪地看了看Alby，又看了看Newt。不知道是不是错觉，他能在这两个人身上感觉到对方的气息，他们的情绪就像是纠缠在一起让他无法分辨。

“Newt是我的二把手，我不在时他说的算。”Alby突然凑过来笑着说，目光带着宠溺地落在Newt脸上。

“我得感谢你没给我说得算的那个机会。”Newt推开Alby，翻着白眼说，“来吧，带你见见其他人。”

Newt带着Thomas见过了他们的大多数人，也把他介绍给了他们。

不远处的吵闹吸引了Thomas的注意。他超前走了两步，Newt跟了过去在一旁介绍，“那是Gally，他是个有点嘴臭的哨兵。”

看到Thomas，大家给他让了道。让Thomas正好看到Gally将一个人摔倒在地。

“唷，这不是我们的菜鸟么。”Gally看到Thomas露出一个打趣的笑容，“要来试试么，菜鸟。”

Newt皱起眉，正要上前阻拦。Thomas已经走到了过去，“为什么不？”Newt吃惊地看着Thomas说得像是理所当然。不是说向导不如哨兵怎么样，但是在体能上，向导就是没办法和哨兵相比。

正想着，Thomas已经被Gally摔倒了。Newt翻着白眼抱起胳膊，周围的起哄声越来越响，更多的哨兵围了过来。而被连续摔倒了两次的Thomas看起来却很兴奋。

Newt再次怀疑WICKED的人是不是彻底搞错了。人群突然爆发了一阵欢呼声，Newt吓了一跳，定睛看到Gally正躺在地上，Thomas笑的像只偷了腥的猫。哇哦，这课出乎他的意料了。Newt扫了一圈人群，出乎了大部分人的意料。

Gally愤恨地伸出腿横扫一下，Thomas重重地摔倒在地。头撞击在地上让Thomas眼前眩晕了一下。接着他看到人群深处的黑暗里有一双绿莹莹的眼睛正盯着他。

Thomas趴在地上，盯着那双眼睛，像是着了魔一般。

“怎么？我们的小向导起不来了么？”Gally耻笑道。

Thomas没理会其他人的起哄，只觉得那双眼睛诡异的变大了。接着一个黑色的影子朝他的脸扑了过来。他感觉到鼻子一酸周围突然响起尖叫声。

人群好像一下子变得混乱，Thomas一个激灵爬了起来。周围的环境一下子空旷了许多。他有点疑惑地看了看四周，他已经不在林地了，而人群不知道什么时候都消失的无影无踪。

一只看起来像大猫的动物就坐在他面前，懒散地舔着爪子。心有灵犀般Thomas微笑起来，“你是我的精神动物！天啊，你是什么？这么大的猫，豹子？”

“猞猁，笨蛋。”脑子里似乎有声音在纠正他，Thomas疑惑，不知道脑子里的那个声音是从何而来。忽然，他的精神动物跑了起来，Thomas连忙追上去。

风刮过Thomas的脸颊，他喜欢这种感觉，像是身体变得轻盈了一般。他闻到了寒风凌冽的味道，一声长啸在他头顶响起。Thomas脚下一顿，狠狠地向前滚倒。

有人在拍他的脸，Thomas甩了甩头，视线慢慢聚焦。Newt震惊又担忧地看着他。

Thomas傻笑起来，“Newt，我看到她了，她可漂亮了！像只豹子。”

“猞猁，你个笨蛋。”Newt有点气急败坏地说。

Thomas给出个疑惑的表情，顶着柔软的土地看了一圈。人群都看盯着他看，带着惊愕的表情。

“我们都看到了，你让她现身了，菜鸟！”Newt几乎提高了音量。人群开始窃窃私语让Newt感到心烦。

就在Thomas被Gally绊倒，Newt正担心他是不是撞到头了的时候，一个身形很大的影子冲Gally扑了过去。Gally只来得及惊叫一声，便看到了冲他龇牙咧嘴的猞猁。应该说大家都看到了踩在他身上威胁着要撕烂他的脸的动物。

最后还是Minho的精神动物发出了一声长啸，冲猞猁俯冲而下赶走了它。

“他真的是向导？”Gally有点后怕地从地上爬起来，看着突然奔跑起来的Thomas，“那动物看着可不像向导的精神动物！”他的声音因为惊恐而升高了一度。

他们看到Thomas奔跑起来，然后在远处再次摔倒。Newt这才回过神跑了过去。

“那是只猞猁？”Thomas依旧笑着问Newt。

“她看起来可真凶……”Chuck似乎被吓到了，担心地说，“我第一次看到攻击哨兵的向导精神动物。”

“她是只猞猁。”Thomas重复着，傻笑着转向 Chuck。

Newt翻着白眼，视线感激地落在Minho身上。Minho抬了抬眉毛，笑着点点头。

“告诉我刚刚发生了什么？”Newt有气无力地问。Alby已经把议论纷纷地人赶走了，只有Chuck和Newt陪着Thomas。

Thomas抓了抓头发，把刚才发生的事情说了一遍。然后露出一个可怜兮兮的表情，“我又看不到她了。”

Newt忍住了想要继续翻白眼的欲望，“先学会构建你的避风港，再说精神动物不该随便给人看！”

“抱歉，我知道了。”Thomas垂下肩膀点头道。

“好了，明天开始跟着Chuck，他会讲给你一些基础的。然后再说那只大猞猁。”看不下去Thomas沮丧的表情，Newt叹口气安慰。

“D”Thomas说。

“什么？”Newt疑惑地看过去。

“我决定叫她D，怎么样？”Newt和Chuck几乎能看到Thomas眼里的光。

第二章 完


	3. 向导永远都无法当行者

Thomas站在一片金色之中，阳光落在身上带着让人昏昏欲睡的热度。耳边有海浪拍打着礁石的声响，感受到微风中散开的清凉。

四周是不算茂密的树木，阳光被稀疏的树叶剪的斑驳。透过树荫，Thomas能看到金色耀眼的沙滩。他不知道自己为什么会在这里，缓步向前走去。泠冽刺骨的风突然汹涌地砸在他的脸上。周围的画面跟着摇晃起来。

Thomas睁开眼，不明所以地看了看四周。Chuck的脸出现在吊床绑绳的边上，头顶一只松鼠正等着圆圆的眼睛看着他。Chuck脸上的笑容让他猜测刚刚梦里的摇晃的罪魁祸首正式眼前的男孩。

“早上好，菜鸟！”看着Thomas那张还不太清醒的脸，Chuck笑着说，“太阳晒屁股了。”

Thomas抓乱了被压的扁平的头发，从吊床上翻了下来，他有点怀念医疗帐篷里的平板床了。

Chuck带着他在林地里乱窜，Thomas思考着前一天Newt所说的让他跟着Chuck学习向导最基础的内容是什么。

“我要怎么做？”Thomas跟在Chuck后面，盯着矮胖男孩头顶的那只松鼠。“Newt不是说不该显露自己的精神动物么？”

“你说Chip？他喜欢让人看到它。”Chuck露出一个近乎羞涩的笑容，松鼠也从Chuck头顶钻到了他的衣服里。“我还是第一次见到具有攻击性的向导的精神动物。”Chuck有点兴奋地说。

但不知道为什么，Thomas感到一丝愧疚，而那肯定表现在他的脸上了。Chuck几乎立刻摆着手，“不，我没在批评你什么，真的，你知道松鼠也可以很有攻击性的吧，还有Newt的Samantha也是。虽然我没怎么见过，Newt是个很注重隐私的人……当然，我的意思是那只大猫看起来就是很酷……”

“放松点Chuck，我没生气。”Thomas看着男孩红透的脸安慰道。

看着男孩冷静下来，Thomas转过头看向把林地围起来的巨大的灰色的墙。他靠近石墙，伸手手摸着那斑驳冰冷的墙面。通道的尽头，Thomas探头看进去，他似乎闻到了那深藏在墙外的腐败和死亡。“那边是什么？”Thomas回头问。

Chuck听到Thomas的问题，不安地看向通道深处，Chip从他的袖子里露出一颗小脑袋警惕地盯着Thomas。 “我们不该离这儿这么近。”Chuck吞咽了一下说。 

“这外面是什么？”Thomas问了第二次，像是有什么东西在引诱着他跑进去，让他迫切地想要知道那外面是什么。

“我们该离开了。”Chuck看起来像是被Thomas的表情吓到了，忽然有一股强烈的逼迫感让Chuck想要说出来，告诉Thomas任何事情。Chuck开始深呼吸，惊讶又恐惧地发现Thomas在给他施加精神压力。

Thomas看着Chuck，有种奇怪的感觉从他的脑袋里延伸了出去，“我得知道，Chuck，那外面是什么？”Thomas急切地问了第三遍，那种无形的力量包裹住了Chuck，钻进了他的身体。Thomas看着Chuck变的惊恐的表情被吓到了。一幅画面在Thomas眼前迅速闪过，还没来得及抓住它，头上强烈的拉扯感将他拽回了现实。

Thomas猛然清醒，看到Chuck眼睛睁得大大的并且布满了恐惧。随着他的清醒，Chuck像是突然松了口气般跪倒在地。

“我的天，Chuck！对不起，我……”Thomas直觉这是他造成的，慌乱地想要伸手去扶Chuck，“我不知道，这，我的天啊，刚刚……发生了什么？”Thomas的手停在那里，瑟缩了一下，他怕他再次伤害到Chuck。

Chuck一把拉住Thomas的手，站了起来，“Thomas，你的能力……”Chuck像是被自己的口水噎到，呛咳着说。

“你没事儿吧，Chuck？”清冷的声音在Thomas身边响起。

Thomas吓了一跳，慌乱地转过头，是Minho。亚裔男孩甚至都没看他一眼，只是盯着还在平复自己的Chuck。

“嗨，Minho，我没事儿，我没事儿。”Chuck摆摆手，手紧紧握着Thomas有点颤抖的胳膊，“我的责任，我该事先引导的。”

Minho认真地盯着Chuck，像是在确认他是否真的如他说的那样，然后点点头。视线扫过不知所措的Thomas，“小心点，看紧菜鸟。”抬起胳膊用拇指指了指Thomas，然后和同伴小跑着离开。

Thomas看着Minho的背影，一只巨大的鸟盘旋在他的头顶。“那，那是鹰？”他的语气充满了惊叹，像是忘掉了刚刚的慌乱，完全被那只大鸟吸引。

“那是金雕。”Chuck终于松开了紧抓着的手，跟Thomas一起看想Minho的背影和头顶长啸的金雕，“那就是Hong！”

Thomas遥望着盘旋在蔚蓝之下影子，有什么在心底咕咚咕咚地冒着泡升腾起来。他咽了咽，强迫自己将视线收回，“对不起，Chuck，我刚刚……”

“没关系，Thomas，”Chuck微笑着，像是已经忘了刚刚的恐惧，“不过说回来，伙计，你刚刚真的吓坏我了。”他锤了Thomas一拳，用了点力气，“扯平了。”

Thomas给了Chuck一个感激的目光，视线不由自主地想去追天上的那个影子，却已经消失的不见了踪影。

“其实，不是我不告诉你。”Chuck看着Thomas视线越过自己露出个为难的表情，“这里原来是个实验基地，在病毒爆发之前……当然这也是听说的。当病毒爆发后WICKED将第一批没有被感染的哨兵和向导送到了这里，Alby和Newt就在那第一批名单里。听行者们说，这外面是迷宫，为了让狂客们远离我们。”

“那，那为什么他们还要每天往外跑？如果这里很安全？”Thomas感到不解。

Chuck摇了摇头，“这里并不安全……所以才会有行者们的存在。”Chuck虽然才来了不久，却已经明白了林地并不是最终避风港这一事实，“这个迷宫有些出口是连接外面的，行者们每天都会检查那些出口是否安全。”

“而Minho是他们的头儿？”Thomas转过头看向那些林地上的建筑物，哨兵的身影早已不见，但Thomas还是放任自己去寻找。

“怎么做？”Thomas突然转回头，视线认真地集中在Chuck的脸上。看到Chuck不明所以的表情，Thomas靠近了一些，“怎么做才能当上行者？”

Chuck的表情看起来有些，嗯，不敢置信，像是有生以来第一次听到这句话，又像是根本不能理解，“不可能，从没有向导成为行者。”

“从没有？”Thomas有点惊讶，“行者全是哨兵？”

Chuck理所当然地点了点头，“他们跑的更快，看的更远，甚至听的更多。迷宫里是很危险的，不只有狂客，还有那些变异的怪物。”Chuck看起来有点焦虑，急切地想要Thomas知道迷宫究竟有多危险，“而且，而且，就算有向导跟着也只是个累赘。”

Chuck觉得肩上一沉，Thomas的表情前所未有的认真与严肃，“听着，Chuck，我们不是任何人的累赘，我们和他们相辅相成，虽然我们没有他们的感官、体力，但是我们有坚强的精神力，所以永远不要小瞧自己。”

Chuck茫然点了点头，内心像是被鼓舞了一般激烈的跳动。

“而且，只有哨兵进了迷宫，如果他们狂化了怎么办？”Thomas松开男孩，重新看向迷宫深处。

“不会的，Newt和那些更熟练的向导每天在他们进迷宫之前都会安抚他们。”Chuck终于有点自信地微笑起来，“而且，Newt还有一个秘密武器。”

“Newt？”Thomas问。

Chuck崇拜地点了点头，“是的，Newt是这里最强大的向导。”

Thomas的目光还停留在那些敞开的灰色石墙深处，Chuck拍了拍他的胳膊，“别想了，Thomas，我们是不可能成为行者的。更别说你都没发控制你自己。”Chuck感觉好笑地说，“走了，我们该回去了。”

Thomas点点头，不理会Chuck的打击。最后看一眼已经隐藏在阴影之下的黑暗，“我会的。”小声嘟囔着跟上Chuck的脚步。

行者们在迷宫里迅速穿梭，打头的Minho谨慎的让其他人停了下来，集中自己的注意力让听觉和嗅觉延伸出去。

迷宫里的风带着腐烂的味道从远处接近，他仔细地辨认哪些是高墙上爬山虎摩擦的声音，哪些是变异怪物行走的声音，哪些是狂客奔跑的声音。

他们在今天的检查中发现7号出口的陷阱被破坏，Minho知道有狂客进了迷宫，他们追了一天却还剩一只没有抓住。

Minho睁开眼，辨认出地上细微的痕迹，记住那些声音和气味的路线，摆了摆手。行者们重新奔跑起来。

很接近了，行者们开始小心翼翼起来，Minho挥了下手让Hong飞了出去。巨大的金雕展开双翅冲上云霄，Minho比了几个手势让行者们小心前进。

虽然有点艰难，但他们最终还是抓到了冲进迷宫的最后一个狂客，Minho悬着的心也跟着落了下来。

休整了一会儿，Minho让行者们往回走。周围的白噪音太多了，让Minho有些烦躁。他的屏障似乎有开始消退的迹象。就连Hong也开始变得不安分起来，更别说其他哨兵都察觉到了不停地偷瞄着他。Minho皱起眉，他前一天才让Newt帮他构建了屏障，Newt说可以坚持两天……

Minho擦了下额头的汗水，努力屏蔽那些噪音。手腕上的绑带变得难以忍受，Minho烦躁地扯了扯。深吸了口气，让自己在坚持一下。马上就可以回到林地了。

忽然间迷宫刮起了一阵小旋风，清凉潮湿混杂着一丝甜腻扑面而来，周围的噪音忽然就消失了。行者们都察觉到异样一同看向Minho。

Minho摆摆手，拉长了五感，看到迷宫入口处Chuck跪在地上抓着新来的那个菜鸟向导。没等他发出命令，Hong展翅蹿了出去。落在菜鸟头顶猛抓着他的头发。

诡异的旋风瞬间消失，Minho皱起眉，带着行者快步跑了过去。

第三章 完


	4. Minho才不会出现在避风港

Thomas梦见了D，慵懒地趴在巨大的礁石上，海浪拍在礁石上带起碎片一样的浪花落在猞猁的头顶，D甩了甩头。Thomas微笑起来，想要走过去，突然一个影子越过他落在了D的身边。

那是一只体型巨大的鸟，Thomas有点愣神，疑惑地看着那只有点眼熟的大鸟。总觉得好像在哪里见过。Thomas看到D伸出爪子抓向那只鸟，一声长啸大鸟腾空而起，飞走前还抓了下D的头。Thomas反应过来，那是Hong，Minho的精神动物，金雕。

周围突然暗了下来，Thomas眨了眨眼睛发现自己回到了吊床上，而天刚刚蒙蒙亮。坐起身，Thomas疑惑起来。他猜测梦里的那个地方是他的避风港，因为在那里他总是感觉到轻松。但是他从未在白天让自己进入到那个状态。Chuck教了他两天关于向导的一些基础的知识，一些是他知道的，一些我听都没听过，还有一些他想不通打算去问Newt。

下意识地看向迷宫的通道，Thomas发现Newt正给行者们送行。Newt拥抱了为首的Minho，然后目视着行者们离开。Thomas想起出现在他梦里的Hong。

Thomas看着通道，一直以为自己会成为哨兵，不只因为从小的那些打架，还有他比常人敏锐的感官。可怕的好奇心，有点激进的思维和永远都停不下来的性格。现在知道他是个向导，让他想起身为向导的母亲的恬静和温柔，Thomas觉得自己永远都无法超越她。即使Paige女士曾说他会让他母亲骄傲的。

Thomas在慢慢适应林地的生活和接受自己是个向导的事实。同时他也跟着Newt做一些简单的种植工作，希望可以尽一份自己的贡献。弥补一下他到现在无法构建自己的避风港。Chuck无意中说走嘴让Thomas知道向导在觉醒时就能看到精神动物了。而Newt对他的撒谎让Thomas显得更加沮丧。但是当他看到行者们一大早就离开为了保护迷宫，他又振作了起来。

上午的一些时候他帮Newt整理了篱笆，修剪了一些多余的叶子，下午他按照Newt说的找了个寂静的地方让自己静下心来与自己的精神动物沟通。

Thomas走进树林里，有点漫无目的地瞎逛。这片树林的位置稍微偏了一点，几乎没有什么阳光能够照到这里，和他梦里的那个地方截然相反。不过他并不讨厌这里的阴沉。他缓慢地走着，让自己沉浸在脑海深处，按照Newt说的呼吸方式拉长吸气，像是自然而然地他看到了D站在他一步之遥的位置，莹绿的眼睛警惕地盯着他。

她不喜欢他。这是Thomas第一个感受到的，他有点沮丧不知道为什么D会讨厌他。D盯了他一会儿掉头走进树林深处。Thomas不自觉跟了过去。

忽然，他听到了水声。有点疑惑地看着D继续向深处走，他放轻了步子，走到一个比较粗壮的树后面看到了一个池塘，水里躺这个人。Thomas一下子屏住了呼吸，他盯着水里只露出一个黑色的脑袋，D就坐在池塘旁边舔着爪子。而D身边站着Minho的精神动物。

Thomas睁大了眼睛，有点不敢相信地看着自己的精神动物。那双绿莹莹的瞳正盯着他，然后移开了视线，他觉得他的精神动物刚刚好像给了他一个白眼……

一阵“哗啦啦”的水声，Thomas还没来得及收回视线，Minho已经从水里站了起来。Thomas定在原地，看着什么都没穿的Minho，脸莫名地热了起来。

Minho从池塘里走出来捡起一边地上的衣服往身上套，Thomas看到了他脸上的疲惫。皱起眉，Newt和他说过Minho的哨兵能力仍在成长，而Newt现在对Minho也越来越吃力。Thomas皱起眉，身体稍微往前靠了靠。一个很细微的声音让Minho的动作突然静止，Thomas立刻缩到树的后面，捂住自己的嘴，祈祷Minho没有听见他。Thomas心头撞鹿，耳边几乎能听到“怦怦”的声音。闭上眼，Thomas在心底念叨着，“千万别发现我，千万别发现我……”

不知道过了多久，Thomas慢慢地睁开一只眼睛，周围早就没了Minho的身影。松了口气，Thomas瘫坐在树下，他的心依然跳的很快。深深地叹了口气，刚才真的吓死他了。

虽然只才打了两个照面，但是Thomas能够感觉到Minho似乎不太喜欢他。如果刚刚被发现他在偷窥……想到‘偷窥’Thomas摇着头连忙否定，都是D害他走到这儿来的。完全否认了他还发烫的脸颊。

心跳终于不那么快的时候，Thomas看着已经黑下来的天，走出了树林打算去找Newt问一下是否有精神动物不喜欢主人这种情况。

Newt的帐篷外，Thomas正要走进去，迎面撞到了一个人影。

“抱歉，没注意。”Thomas后退一步抬起头，Minho皱着眉的脸出现在他眼前，“咳……对，对不起……”Thomas突然被自己的口水呛住，垂着头咳着快步走进帐篷。

“怎么了？”Newt正在喝水，看到Thomas一边咳一边焦急地走进来。

Thomas摆摆手，稳住呼吸，“被，被口水呛住了。”

Newt楞了一下发出大笑，走过来帮Thomas顺着后背，“Tommy，你这太傻了！”

Thomas羞红了脸，“那个，我来有事儿问你。”看到Newt扬了扬眉毛，“我觉得D不喜欢我。”

Newt似乎没太懂Thomas的意思，皱起眉，“你的精神动物？”

“Samantha有讨厌过你么？”Thomas点点头好奇地问。

Newt想了一下，“还真有。”Thomas有点惊奇，但又松了口气，“当我没听从她的意见时。”

 “可是，我觉得D，我的精神动物压根就不喜欢我。”Thomas皱起眉，不解地说。

Newt抿着唇盯着Thomas，问题其实很简单，但是他不知道该如何和Thomas说，“Tommy，你知道精神动物其实就是我们自己吧。”

Thomas似懂非懂地点了点头，Newt让Thomas坐下，自己也坐在对面，“精神动物就像是我们的本体，他们更直观地表现我们。但是人类是很复杂的动物，很多时候我们无法表达出所有的情感，但是精神动物就会简单地多。”

Thomas沉默地听着，“你的意思是不是D不喜欢我，而是我不喜欢她？”

“不是对她，而是对你是个向导这件事。”Newt指出了问题所在。

Thomas有点不赞同，“不可能，我已经接受自己是个向导了，虽然还没有摸到方法，但是我觉得向导也很棒。像你，Newt，你和其他人要安抚更多的哨兵，修复屏障，这超棒的而且很厉害！”

Newt摇了摇头，伸手指了指Thomas心脏的位置，“不是你脑袋里想，而是这里。”Newt对Thomas眨了眨眼睛，“是你的心。”

Thomas沉默了，似乎明白了，又像是不明白。

看着一头雾水的Thomas，Newt叹了口气。看来无法随了Alby的意愿，让Thomas早点帮他承担向导的责任。Thomas还有一段很长的路要走……

“你的避风港怎么样？”Newt决定岔开话题，了解点别的。

Thomas皱起眉，“大概有个样子，我做梦梦到了。但是白天的时候，几乎到不了那地方。”说着更加沮丧了。

“慢慢来，Tommy，慢慢来。”Newt只能安慰他。

有了Newt的帮助，Minho觉得轻松了很多。下午从迷宫回到林地几乎差点打破了他的临界，没办法Minho只能让自己沉进树林里的池塘让自己稍微放松一下。

Newt看起来越发的吃力让Minho很担忧，他知道自己一旦再次精神狂化会导致更大的灾难。而上一次他杀了Newt的导师……就算不是他亲手，也是一位他的精神狂暴搞疯了Newt的导师。这是Minho一直以来都内疚的一件事，而现在Minho知道那种情况早晚会再发生一次。他甚至做好了准备，私下底他和Alby已经做好了约定，如果向导们都无法安抚他的狂暴，Alby会首先保全Newt，然后Minho将会被放逐到迷宫之外。Newt绝不会同意，但是Minho知道Alby会那么做的，为了Newt的安全。

Minho知道自己欠了Newt太多，每个月补给的向导素已经无法安抚他，Newt只能用他自己的血浸透Minho的腕带来以防万一。

心底的烦躁让Hong跟着在天上乱飞，Minho叹了口气有点沮丧。夜晚周围安静了下来，火把跟着一个个熄灭。但是Minho觉得自己睡不着。

正胡思乱想的时候，Minho发现周围突然安静的可怕，其他人的呼吸声全都消失不见。Minho一个激灵从吊床翻下来，脚下一顿，惊愕地低下头。他正站在一片沙滩上……

Minho脚下用力踩了踩，感受到从脚心传来的细腻潮湿。跟着他听到了海浪声，并不是吵人的那种而是让Minho觉得听起很放松，好像那些让他难受的超级感官消失了一样。他还是觉醒前那个淘气的男孩。Minho向前走了两步，冰凉的海水包裹了他的脚，接着是小腿，他甚至都没注意到自己身上的衣服是什么时候不见的。

他站在海水里，任由自己沉入海水之后，跟着一波又一波浅浅的海浪摇摆着。那种惬意和放松他已经很久没有感受过了，Minho觉得他的眼皮在打架，然后慢慢陷入了黑暗。

Thomas是被Chuck推醒的，睁开眼看着摇晃地树叶，用力眨了眨。

“你没事吧？睡傻了？”Chuck看着愣神的Thomas，揶揄着。

Thomas坐起来，有点茫然地摸了摸脖子，像是忽然想起什么一样看向迷宫的通道，什么都没有。

Chuck看过去，只当Thomas还在执着当行者这件事儿上，“别想了Thomas，行者们天没亮就走了。今天还有很多活要干呢！”

Thomas依然盯着那被阴影覆盖的灰色通道，他不太确定梦里梦到的那些画面到底是梦，还是真的发生了……

那可是Minho！在他的避风港里！

Thomas忽然觉得恐慌。

第四章 完


	5. 菜鸟向导不怕死

行者们的队长今天有点不对劲，为了保护林地的安全，行者分类1队和2队。Minho既是行者们的头儿，又是1队的队长。但是今天应该是2队巡逻。

Ben，2队队长，Minho最得力的帮手，在看到Minho时有些惊讶。“出什么事儿了？”Ben的第一反应是有什么事情发生了Minho才会在休息日这么早在这儿。

“没什么，我今天跟你们一起。”Minho绑好了腕带，轻松地说。

不只是Ben，2队的其他队员都惊讶地看向他们的头儿。Ben带着审视地眼神盯着Minho，“你确定今天不用休息？”

Minho点点头，难得露出个笑容，“天快亮了，走吧。”说着带头跑进迷宫。

其他行者都看向Ben，Ben皱着眉，看了眼林地二把手的帐篷，不确定是不是发生了什么，“一会儿看紧点他，走吧。”Ben对其他人嘱咐了一声跟上了Minho。

Minho觉得今天整个世界都不太一样了。他不知道是什么时候睡着的，甚至不太记得是不是做梦了。生物钟让他在天刚刚有一丝亮度时睁开眼，Minho立刻察觉到有什么不一样了。直到他穿好了衣服做了几组热身运动才明白过来。周围的白噪音像是消失了一样，没有那些纷杂的声音、没有乱七八糟的气味、身上的衣服都变得比往常柔软贴身了很多。Minho警惕地将五感眼神出去，他的注意力更加集中。

Minho觉得前所未有的轻松，就连往常难闻的空气都变得清新了起来。他深吸了口气，似乎在林地青草青涩的气味里闻到了大海的味道。其他行者们陆陆续续地起床，Minho决定今天多跑一天。

几天前，Minho和Ben两队人都发现了迷宫的一些出口的陷阱都有被破坏呃痕迹，他们基本抓到了全部误闯进迷宫的狂客。但是Minho依然感觉不太安心，他有种奇怪的不好的预感。

在迷宫的插口，Minho和Ben决定带两批人分头行动，看着Ben警惕地让他那队人注意点自己，Minho甚至露出一个笑容。很快两队人向迷宫深处跑去。

Thomas再给篱笆上的农作物浇水，视线时不时飘向迷宫的通道。

“Tommy，回神了！你要把植物浇死了！”Newt看着走神的Thomas，翻着白眼说。

Thomas回过神，停下手里的动作，“啊，抱歉抱歉！”

Newt的视线在Thomas脸上溜了一圈，然后认真地盯着他的眼睛，“你今天一直在走神。”

Thomas露出一个疑惑的表情，“感觉有点累……像是昨晚没睡好。”

Newt放下手里的工作，走过来，“噩梦么？”刚来到林地的人经常会被噩梦缠绕，Thomas并不是第一个。不过，出乎Newt的意料，Thomas摇了摇头，“不太像噩梦，我也不怎么记得了，就是感觉提不起精神。”

向导因为强大的精神力，如果不是其他向导的干预是无法忘记任何东西的。向导不仅可以构建庞大的幻觉，还可以回溯自己经历的任何一段回忆。

不记得自己噩梦的向导？Newt真的是第一次见，他思考着要不要让Alby把Thomas的情况和WICKED总部上报一下，虽然Thomas有一些类似向导的精神力，但是其他方面他真的不像一个向导，至于是不是哨兵，Newt不敢确定。

“既然这样，那我们来学点别的东西。”Newt看了看几本完成的工作，走到休息区。

Thomas跟着坐在休息区的草地上，那些新长的草芽很柔软，Thomas伸手摸着，感觉心情愉快。

“Alby希望你可以快点学习如何安抚哨兵，所以我猜我应该先把这部分告诉你。”Newt认真地看着Thomas，“你知道哨兵的感官特别敏感，如果没有想到来建立屏障进行安抚，很容易狂化变得狂暴，最后精神崩溃而亡。”

Thomas点了点头，他也想快点了解如何安抚哨兵，然后说不定可以和Newt商量一下自己的建议。

“实际上安抚哨兵有三种办法，最好的。”Newt顿了一下，周围的环境开始变化，Thomas发现Newt带他来到了Newt的避风港，“在自己的避风港安抚哨兵，并且给哨兵们建立起屏障来隔离白噪音让他们更专注。第二种是并不是最好的，但是却经常会用到。”

“向导素？”Thomas抢过话头，看到Newt点点头，“是人工合成的向导素，针剂或者药片，按照我们的补给，一般情况下每个哨兵都会携带3枚针剂以防万一。”Newt没有告诉Thomas其实哨兵几本携带两枚就够用，多出的那一枚是为了应付Minho，“但是人工合成的向导素有个缺点。”Newt耸了耸肩，他并不喜欢人工合成的向导素。

Thomas好奇地看着Newt，等待他的解释，“人工合成的向导素会削弱哨兵的能力，过多的使用也会造成反效果。”

“那第三种是什么？”Thomas点了点头接着问。

Newt的表情看起来有些黯然，“最后一种……我希望不会用到，但是，却不得不。”看到Thomas疑惑的表情，Newt摸了摸鼻子，“我们的血液包含很多向导素，而且会根据能力的强弱有直接的关系。当前面两种方法无效，或者没办法使用前面两种方法时，用血液是最后一个办法了。”

Thomas睁大了眼睛，有点不敢置信地看着Newt。他第一次听说向导的血液可以安抚哨兵。

“并不是所有的向导能这么做。”Newt皱起眉，至少在林地，只有他一个。Newt有些不自然地摸了摸自己的右手手腕，上面缠绕着褐色的绑带。

接下来，Newt放任Thomas继续构建他自己的避风港，回到接下来的工作中。看着天色，行者们差不多该回来了。

Thomas看了看四周没人注意走进树林深处的池塘，他坐在池塘边，盯着池塘里清澈的水出神。池塘里的那一汪清水慢慢延伸起来，Thomas发现他屁股下面的褐色的土地变成了金黄色，海浪声在他耳边由远及近。

Thomas低着头看到滚到脚边的白色碎浪，伸手感受到流动的清凉。抬起头他看到D依然坐在不远处巨大的礁石上，卷成一团似乎在睡觉，周围少了从天空投下的阴影。他站起来，向海滩上走去，相比之前的空荡荡多了好多白色的帐篷。Thomas想走近帐篷，却发现无论他走多远帐篷离他的距离还是一样的。Thomas皱起眉，向前跑起来，周围的画面突然消失。Thomas歪着身子差点掉进池塘里。

四周的光线比之前暗了很多，Thomas看了看天色，决定往回走。林地上已经亮起了火把，Thomas看到Alby急匆匆地走向迷宫的通道入口有点疑惑跟了过去。

“怎么了？”在入口前Thomas看到表情严肃的Alby和Newt。

“他们还没回来……”Alby的语气带着一丝担忧。

“谁？”Thomas有点没跟上。

“行者们……”Newt皱着眉，抱着双手看向迷宫深处。

Thomas惊讶地看过去，“什么？一个都没回来？”他看到Alby沉重的点了点头。“为什么不派人去找？”

“我们不能……”Alby露出一个为难的表情，“已经很晚了，迷宫里变异的怪物会出来，而且我们不知道情况。”

“等等，Minho在哪儿？”Newt突然问。

Alby楞了一下，看了看四周，他想起来一整天都没看到Minho，“在池塘？”他试探地问。

“我刚从那边回来，没看到他。”Thomas有些尴尬地说。

“见鬼的Minho去哪了？我去问问！”Newt忽然有种不好的预感，转身就跑。

Alby脸上的表情沉的吓人，Thomas有点焦急地看着Newt的背影。

突然他们在脑海里听到了Newt有些气急败坏的声音，“该死的Minho早上和行者们一起走的！”

Alby咒骂了一声，叮嘱身边的Thomas，“在这儿呆着，我去拿向导素。”

Thomas看着Alby匆忙离去的背影，又看了看迷宫的通道，咬了咬牙跑了进去。

他不知道为什么Newt和Alby听起来那么生气，但是他能猜到今天Minho不应该进迷宫。他在迷宫里奔跑着，有些磕绊，因为不了解迷宫的构造和天色已经黑了下来让Thomas只能盲目地瞎跑。

“Thomas！你疯了！”Thomas突然听到脑海里Newt的声音，Thomas停下脚步，“Newt，我需要帮助！”

Thomas听着脑海里Newt那圆厚的英伦腔不断地咒他着他，瑟缩着再次请求，“我不知道迷宫的结构，我需要个哨兵帮我指条路！”

Newt依然还在咒骂，听起来Thomas就这样跑进迷宫让他气坏了。Thomas甚至能够感觉到Newt的愤怒被源源不断地塞进了他的脑子里。不过几秒后，Thomas听到Newt愤怒地声音，“听我说，Thomas，现在前面右拐！”

Thomas顿了一下，跑了起来。他跟着Newt的每一个指令，在迷宫疾步奔跑着，来不及去想Newt为何如此了解迷宫。

Thomas听到了尖利刺耳的鸣叫，还有一些震耳欲聋咆哮声。突然强烈的狂躁感和杀戮击中了Thomas，他转过拐角看到的画面让他惊恐的睁大了眼睛。

哨兵们在互相残杀……

而疯狂的情绪全部冲向了Thomas。Thomas几乎腿软的立刻跪在了地上，无数的愤怒，恨意，杀戮的情绪压的他几乎抬不起身，Thomas感觉到一阵恶心，当即呕吐了起来。哨兵们所有的情绪都挤在Thomas的脑袋里，几乎要将他撕裂。Thomas发出一声痛苦的呜咽，在地上蜷缩起来。

“Minho！控制！”颤抖中，Thomas好像听到了有人在吼叫。他听到了Minho的名字。、

Thomas艰难地抬起头看向前面厮杀的哨兵们，拼尽一口气伸手抓住离自己不远处的砍刀上，疼痛瞬间让Thomas清醒了不少。

一股奇怪的气息带着安抚在迷宫里突然散开，最先反应过来的Ben惊讶地转过头，看到了地上的人影。周围陷入狂暴的哨兵们安静了下来，全部将注意力转了过去。Ben心中一沉，看到Minho的视线紧盯着不远处的人影。头顶盘旋的金雕发出一声长啸突然俯冲了过去。

“小心！”Ben突然大喊，却已经来不及了。

Thomas抬起头，泪水模糊了他的眼睛让他看不太清冲自己冲过来的影子，他闭紧了双眼，突然面前一个震耳欲聋的咆哮声打断了这一切。Thomas昏了过去。

第五章 完


	6. 向导好像标记了哨兵

 Thomas知道自己晕过去了，所以他应该在梦里，或者是他的脑子里。因为他还站在迷宫的通道里，对是站着。月光被厚重的云挡得几乎照不清前面的路。Thomas觉得他现在清醒得很，所以这儿很可能是他自己构建出来的。

他还记得那些狂化哨兵们狂躁的情绪，压得他喘不过气，本能地蜷缩在地上，恐惧让鼻涕眼泪全部糊在脸上。只是纳闷自己为什么还没有直接崩溃掉。

昏暗的通道前方突然多了个人影，诡静的空气里突然多了一丝由远及近的暴戾。Thomas的腿抖了抖，看着栖身越来越近的人影，吓得转身就逃。

Thomas不得不承认，哨兵和向导之间体能的差距真的很明显，他几乎拼尽了全力地去奔跑了。身后的影子却还是越来越近……转过前方拐角，Thomas用力拉住墙上的藤蔓借助惯性攀了上去仓皇将自己藏进了茂密的枝条里。他屏住呼吸低下头看到人影跟着他前后脚转了过来就在他下面。人影看着空荡荡的通道，像只愤怒的熊低咆着乱转。Thomas抓紧了藤蔓，大气都不敢出，只能紧紧盯着下面黑乎乎的脑袋。

突然一声长啸让Thomas吓了一跳。抬头瞬间Thomas看到了落在灰色巨大石墙上，那双反射着月光瞪得溜圆的眼睛。

哦，见鬼，那是Hong，Minho的精神动物！Thomas在心底嚎叫了一声，不知道为什么Minho会出现在这里。低下头，下面的人正一瞬不瞬地盯着他，像是要将他拆置入腹。Thomas咬了咬牙，“拼了！”眼一闭从藤上跳了下去。

极速下落的Thomas正好砸在了Minho的身上。Thomas手忙脚乱地爬起来，正要跑，脚踝却突然被抓住，让他摔倒在地。Thomas只觉得鼻梁酸痛，生理泪水瞬间涌了出来。脸上的疼痛却比不了脚腕上的，有一瞬间他以为自己被抓住的脚腕折了。

Thomas咒骂着，身后的人已经爬上了他的后背死死压着他。咆哮声就在他的肩窝上让他瑟缩。他用力挣扎着，身后的Minho已经勒着他站起来。强烈的求生欲望让Thomas突然发力将自己的头用力向后撞去。尖锐的疼痛让Thomas心中一喜他的确撞到了Minho的脸，趁着后背吃痛的怒吼，Thomas灵活转身一个手肘击中了Minho的侧脸，身上的束缚瞬间松懈。Thomas趁机拉住身后人的一支胳膊用力反拧提膝一顶将Minho压在身边的石墙上。一连串动作连贯得让Thomas都感到惊讶，察觉到Minho的乱动，Thomas讲自己的身体贴了过去，用自己的身体重量压着疯狂挣扎的人。

“清醒点！”Thomas不得不凑近Minho的耳朵喊着，却没有丝毫作用。被他压住的人已经开始嘶吼，Thomas咒骂着哨兵的蛮牛般的力量，知道他就快压不住了。

灵光一闪，Thomas慌乱地看了看抓着Minho的两只手，又看了看他的后颈。他现在需要自己的鲜血，但是却没法空出手，犹豫了一下，Thomas紧闭着眼睛咬破了舌尖，钻心的痛在嘴里蔓延开，Thomas觉得眼泪都流出来了。没多少的血从伤口里涌出来，没几秒就结束了。Thomas这才发现这根本不够让Minho闻到……

在Minho越来越猛烈的挣扎中，Thomas气急败坏地咬住了Minho的脖子，用带血的舌头舔上咬破的伤口。Thomas听到一声嘶吼从Minho的嘴里发出，紧接着感觉到身体下的人突然不动了。

Thomas听到了一个细小的呻吟声，愣住了。一时间周围有点安静的过分，Thomas不太确定他是不是又听到了一声喘息。不敢松懈地紧紧抓着Minho被拧在后背的手。因为紧张而粗重的呼吸喷洒在Minho的脖子上，就在他刚刚咬的地方，那上面还有个鲜红的牙印和自己蹭上去血迹。Thomas有点出神地盯着那个伤口，等等，他是不是标记了个哨兵？

挡住月光的那块厚重的云终于散开，月光直直照在Thomas 的头顶，让周围一下子明亮了不少。Thomas看着被自己压住的Minho的后脑勺，不知道是不是月光太撩人，让他感觉到意思热气。这感觉越来越尴尬了。

“Minho？”Thomas小心翼翼地轻叫，来确认怀里的人是不是恢复清醒了。刚想松手，怀里的人突然挣扎了一下，让Thomas立刻绷紧了全身的肌肉。Thomas没有办法，只能用力抓着Minho，用自己的重量将人死死压在墙上。

过了不知道多久，Thomas感到疲惫不堪，这样下去不是办法。他回忆了Newt之前教他的，如何静下心来，构建可以安抚哨兵的场景。Thomas深吸了口气将额头抵在Minho后脑勺上闭上眼，让大脑放空。想象着自己的避风港，还有D。

“Minho……”Thomas轻声念着。再次陷入了黑暗。

Thomas睁开眼，一张圆脸出现在他的视野里。“Thomas！”是Chuck喜极而泣的声音，Thomas眨了眨眼，哦，他现在是回到现实了。像是突然想到什么Thomas一个激灵想坐起来，却发现他浑身像是被什么碾压了无数遍，每个关节都在尖叫。重重地倒了回去痛苦的呻吟着。他看着Chuck惊慌地跑出了医疗帐篷。

好吧，他也不是很怀念这儿的平板床。之后他被几乎是冲进来的Newt骂了20分钟。Thomas见识到了一个英伦腔的脏话锦集。不过他的鲁莽差点害死了他自己，所以Thomas没权利反驳。他的手已经被包扎起来，Thomas看着浸透纱布的暗红色才知道自己握着刀刃时用了多大力。Newt说他差点切断了自己的手掌。这让Thomas看着纱布时升起一股后怕。

Thomas想问Newt行者们怎么样，但是看着Newt依然愤怒的表情没敢吱声。等Chuck再来看他时，Thomas才知道行者们有4个人受伤比较严重，其他的部分哨兵在精神上受到重创可能会需要很长时间来愈合，只有当时和Ben一队的哨兵们只是受了些皮外伤。

根据Chuck的讲述，Minho带着的行者在迷宫里检查到一半时突然发疯的，毫无预料，甚至是Minho自己都没预料到就直接陷入狂暴。那之后发生的Minho一律没有印象。Chuck说当Newt和Alby找到他们时其他的哨兵都安静了下来，只有Minho和Thomas昏迷着。让Newt惊讶的是其他哨兵的屏障完好无损，而且也都莫名其妙刚刚发生了什么，根本不想狂化的样子。

Newt猜测可能是Thomas的血的关系，安抚了那些狂化的哨兵。而Minho很有可能是因为Hong冲向Thomas时被D袭击了而导致了昏迷。Thomas自己大概是失血过多晕了过去。

Thomas在床上躺了三天，除了有人来看他，其余时间他基本都呆在自己的避风港里，就像是哨兵的神游。不过身为向导的他能够自由的进入避风港了，包括D也在他的身边。Thomas就躺在D经常趴的礁石上，D会倚着他趴在身边。Thomas喜欢这种轻松的状态。偶尔Thomas还会听到若隐若现的长鸣，让他不自觉地想起迷宫里被他压在身下人的微弱的呻吟或是喘息，即使有可能是他听错了，却让Thomas反复地想起。他甚至还记得手里的触感，黏在Minho后颈带着血和灰尘干涩的味道，这越来越诡异了。Thomas忘了问向导是否可以标记哨兵了。

而Thomas在床上修养的时候，Minho呆在禁闭室里发着呆，是不是进入神游的状态。是他自己要求进入禁闭室的而且他知道这很危险。但他的自大让同伴们受伤了，Minho坐在木头屋子的中央，周围已经被Newt建立的屏障隔绝了任何声音，安静地令人窒息。

Minho不记得具体发生了什么，但是他却迫切地想要想起那段消失的记忆。他只记得自己突然失去了理智，咆哮着然后跟他一起的哨兵们都跟着亢奋起来。他们几乎全部进入了狂化状态，嘶吼着想将对方撕成碎片。他记得Ben中途加入了进来，明显的向导素的味道，一些人将他们隔开。如果不是Ben找到他们，Minho可能已经杀了其他人……这让Minho感到害怕，分化成哨兵以来的第一次，Minho对自己的能力感到恐惧。

他隐约记得闻到了一丝炙热阳光的味道，带着一丝丝甜腻。他被那股气味吸引了，冲着气味的源头跑去，尖锐的疼痛从肩膀传来，Minho吼叫着倒在地上。晕过去前他看到Hong被一只大猫叼在嘴里。Minho皱起眉，看着抓在木头上的Hong，一支翅膀受伤了。Minho揉了揉自己的肩膀，依然很痛。

晕过去之后Minho觉得自己像是陷入了噩梦一样，在迷宫里诡异地奔跑着，像是在追赶闯入迷宫的狂客。然后记忆模糊地想起好像被什么人撞到了迷宫墙壁上，挂在上面的藤蔓剌得他的脸生疼。他本能地挣扎动用身体全部力量，却发现身后的人重得让他无法挣脱。脖子突然一痛，Minho觉得他浑身僵硬了。周围突然溢满了阳光灼热的味道，还有带着安抚意味的脖子后面湿热的呼吸，周围的空气跟着燥热起来。Minho慢半拍地反应过来他被咬了，脑海里闪过狂客的脸，让他挣扎起来，却被过大的力道死死压在墙上。而他背后的人在不断地舔着他被咬的地方让触觉敏感的哨兵感到一阵颤栗。有一瞬间，从后背传来的压力让Minho想要反抗挣扎，却又因为脖子上的触感摇摆不定。他认真想了一下猜测身后的人大概是个向导，狂客可不会就咬他一下还这么暧昧地舔着他的脖子，Minho觉得有点腿软。他甚至感觉到有个坚硬的东西正抵在他的屁股上， Minho真的一点都不喜欢。就在Minho准备集中所有的注意力在做一次反击时，周围突然沉下来，像是陷入了深海一样变得黑暗。Minho挣扎着起身，发现自己躺在医疗帐篷的平板床上。

Newt给他重新加固了屏障并十分愤怒地教训了他一顿，Minho自知理亏也没再询问他在梦里发生的事情。而Newt似乎也没在他的精神图景里察觉都什么奇怪的事情。Minho去看了受伤的哨兵们，真诚的道了歉，然后让Ben将他关进了禁闭室，Minho这才能够完全静下心来思考这一切究竟是怎么发生的。

而现在，他甚至不记得自己为什么要在本是休息日的时候进入迷宫。他能想起冰冷摇曳的海浪，前所未有的轻松，并且精力充沛。然后突如其来的狂化。他闻到了一个向导的气味，非常陌生，不属于Newt，甚至可能不属于任何一个林地的向导。他被带着向导素的血腥味安抚，然后Hong被袭击，他陷入昏迷。

还有，Minho可没忘了他被一个向导袭击了被压在石墙上，被咬了一口，还被什么玩意顶着。

见鬼，Minho在心底咒骂了一身，要是让别人知道哨兵被向导压的动弹不得，恐怕会让人笑掉大牙。Minho沉着脸，不管这个向导是谁，他会找到他然后让那个向导知道调戏一个哨兵可是很危险的。

不过，Minho没法忘记的是令人愉悦的海浪声，和炙热阳光夹杂一丝甜腻的味道。

第六章 完


	7. 结合热来的太快就像龙卷风

他深陷在冰凉的液体当中，像是回到了母亲肚子里那温暖的液体里。声音在液体的阻隔下变得遥远。他叹息着蜷起身体，温暖的触感贴在他的后背，从腰顺着脊椎一路向上。他不安的动了动，一片冰冷之中让热度太多明显。更多的热度从他后背攀升、蔓延至前胸、肚子，腹部，一路向下来到他的腿根深处。

哗啦啦的水声骤响，Minho挣扎地从水里站起来，用力将呛进气管的水咳出来。他用力抓着池塘边泥土，脸上警惕又有些慌乱地看着四周，周围什么都没有。

平复了呼吸，Minho发出一个懊恼地喉音，腿间的硬度让他尴尬。咽了咽，Minho犹疑地将手向水下伸去。

脸上突然一痛，Minho突然惊吓地收回手，抬起眼。Hong正站在池塘边盯着他。

“干什么？”Minho无视了脸上的热度，有点生气地问。

Hong盯着他，像是看穿了他想要掩饰的一切。Minho觉得一阵尴尬，“别那么盯着我，又不是说我像Alby、Newt那样无欲无求，我们正处在青春期呢！”

翻着白眼，Minho拿过池塘边的布巾擦着身体，Hong歪着脑袋给了他一个怀疑的眼神。

“我又没想着谁！”Minho有点气急败坏地说，如果他能诚实一点，就会明白他也曾是无欲无求那一类的。舔了舔嘴唇，Minho想起刚刚梦里的那个热度，和在水里安逸的截然相反，却让她想要靠近。

Hong发出了一个短促类似嘲笑的声音，Minho瞪了她一眼，看着Hong突然飞走。不知道是不是他的错觉Hong最近貌似经常自己消失。而每次Hong出现他都能闻到一股奇怪的臊气。甩了甩湿漉漉的头发，Minho将这些事儿甩到脑后，快步走出树林，加入到篝火边伙伴们身边。Newt和Alby正坐在一起说笑，Minho看过去翻了个白眼移开视线。Newt是个强大的向导，是哨兵们会趋之若鹜的类型。但是Minho刚来林地的时候就明白了Newt是不能碰的，曾经有个笨蛋哨兵比他们都要年长想要强行标记Newt时被Alby打了个半死。Minho只来得及看到WICKED的士兵拖着晕死过去的哨兵离开的画面。

Minho曾有一度羡慕Alby，又觉得愧对他。因为他知道Newt没有和Alby结合主要原因还是他的能力，林地的向导没有能应付Minho的，如果Newt结合了，就没人能在他失控的时候拦住他。每一次林地送来新人，Minho都希望那会是个更强大的向导，可惜每次的失望都让 Minho深陷泥沼。

Thomas坐在Newt身边听Alby讲林地早先的故事，他现在已经能控制自己的能力了，虽然做得还不够好，不过他已经可以和Chuck安抚一些林地里的哨兵。

突然一种奇怪的情绪闯进他的脑袋里，像是嫉妒，又或者是强烈的羡慕，Thomas看着笑得乱晃的Newt他似乎并没感觉到什么。周围的画面像是缓慢了下来一样，强烈的视线让他不得不转头寻找源头。

Minho正盯着这边，确切地说应该是Newt和Alby。Thomas疑惑地看了看Newt和Alby，两个人似乎完全没有察觉到，他又转向Minho的方向。Thomas发觉Minho的眼神很空洞，他想起Newt教他的哨兵会进入神游。

Thomas盯着Minho的脸，那个表情看起来很危险。他担心地看了看Minho，又看了看还在说笑的Newt和Alby。

“你怎么了？Tommy？”似乎察觉到了Thomas的焦虑，Newt转过头。

Thomas摇了摇头，视线转到Minho那边，“他一直在盯着这边……”

Newt看过去，皱起眉，转身和Alby低声说了些什么就跑了过去。Thomas怔忪地看着Newt蹲在Minho的身前，两个人贴着额头。转过头，Thomas看到Alby也正皱眉看着这一幕。

“咳，你，不生气么？”Thomas有点尴尬地问。

Alby有点意外地转头看向Thomas，Thomas抓了抓脖子，“那个，你和Newt，然后Newt……”他不知道该怎么说。他能感觉到Newt和Alby之间流动的那些细小的感情，就连Chuck都看的出，也许林地的人都知道。只是谁都没有说破而已。

Alby露出一个苦笑，“Newt，没办法只属于我。如果你是想问我们是不是在一起，是的。”

Thomas惊讶Alby如此坦白，“那你们为什么不结合？”他看到Alby楞了一下，Alby将目光落在Newt的后背上，脸上闪过苦涩。

“结合的向导是无法安抚其他哨兵的……”

Thomas睁大了眼睛，看向Newt。

“当哨兵和向导结合，这种绑定会让两人的链接变得坚固，和普通的精神结合不同，一旦真正的结合，就无法将这种链接拆开。”

Thomas看着Alby，“那如果一方死亡呢？”

Alby沉默了一会儿，“如果一方死亡，另一个也会跟着崩溃，几乎没有人能从丧偶中恢复过来。也许向导会陷入神游意识跟着消失……”

Thomas无法想象当向导和哨兵结合时是下定了某种决心，因为一想到如果另一半的死亡会让自己跟着死去让他有种恐惧的感觉。

晚上，Thomas躺在吊床里，看着翻身的Newt。“Newt……”

“什么事儿Tommy？”Newt有点缓顿的嗓音问。

“你会害怕和Alby结合么？”Thomas有点迟疑地问。

空气安静了很久，久到Thomas以为Newt睡着了的时候，突然听到Newt很轻的声音。

“永远不会……”Newt背对着Thomas，“我只是对无法和Alby结合感到愧疚。”

“Alby一直都在这里，在我身边。我从未想过和另一个哨兵结合，只有Alby。”Newt轻笑着说。

“就算你知道如果你或者Alby死亡之后另一个也会跟着死？”Thomas有点急切。

他看到Newt的后背僵硬了，“我更希望是那样……”Newt翻了个身对着Thomas。Thomas可以看到Newt眼睛里的坚定，“即使没有结合，”Thomas听到Newt停顿了一下，“如果Alby不在了，我绝不会一个人活着。Tommy。”

Thomas被Newt坚定的话震撼到了，他睁大了眼睛盯着Newt。

“不过，我猜Alby会命令我活下来，照顾好其他人。”Newt露出一个苦笑，脸上闪过失落，“我总是在想如果我死了，Alby也不会随着我的脚步离开你们。”

“不，Alby会的！”Thomas突然焦急地说，“我刚来的时候就感觉到了，你和Alby两个人之间的感情，细小却充满了两个人……你们……”Thomas忽然像泄气一样叹了口气，“你们该结合的。”他小声嘟囔着。

“谢谢你，Tommy。”Newt露出个微笑。，“好了，快要天亮了，知心大姐姐时间结束了，快睡。Tommy。”

Thomas点点头，翻过身，他睡不着。Newt对Alby强烈的感情让他心生羡慕。他们真的该结合的……

周围的呼吸声慢慢的变得平静，Thomas瞪着头顶的油布发呆。如果塔还在的话、如果世界还不像现在这么混乱、如果他们不是肩负这么多的话……也许Newt和Alby会像童话里一样有个漂亮的结局。如果向导再多一些，或者有个更强大的向导。

Thomas在林地里，刺眼的阳光照耀在整片林地之上，他眨了眨眼才发现自己居然在Newt的避风港里。他看到了Newt，阳光在金发男孩身上映射除了一圈让人眩晕的光圈，Thomas仿佛看到了天使降临。Newt正看着远处微笑，灿烂的笑容几乎能感染每一个人。只有Alby，Thomas一边想一边顺着Newt的视线看过去，只有Alby能让Newt露出那样的笑容。

Thomas站在原地，看着Alby从迷宫跑向Newt，两个人拥抱在一起。整个画面让Thomas感到无比的温暖。

突然周围的换面剧烈震动摇晃起来，Thomas感到一阵眩晕，再睁开眼，Chuck焦急的表情几乎沾满了他的视野。

“怎么了？”Chuck的焦虑的情绪几乎扑向了Thomas，Thomas立刻翻身起来，紧张起来。

“Newt！”Chuck焦急地指了指Newt的吊床。Thomas看过去，一瞬间雨后草地那青涩的味道击中了他。

Newt蜷在吊床里，满脸通红，正不断的大口喘息。

“Newt！”Thomas有点慌乱地跑过去，伸手摸着Newt的额头。那滚烫的热度让Thomas瑟缩了一下。

“他怎么了？”Thomas疑惑地看向Chuck。

Chuck摇了摇头，满脸焦急。

“我去找Alby！”Thomas立刻说，刚转身裤子被死死拽住。他差异地回过头看着阻止他的Newt。

“别去，不能……”Newt艰难地说，伴随着小声的呻吟。

Thomas贴了过去，Newt身上向导素的味道越来越浓，“Newt，你，你怎么样？”

“不能去……Tommy，嗯……”Newt死死抓着Thomas，“发，发情热……”

Thomas愣住了，“什么？”他觉得自己好像听错了，但是看着Newt的烧红的脸颊，白皙的脖颈上布满了汗珠。Thomas一时间不知道怎么办。

他曾经听母亲说过关于发情热的事情，但是很少很少的哨兵和向导经历过。母亲说，只有那种灵魂伴侣的第一次见面才会引发发情热。发情热来的迅速猛烈几乎没有哨兵和向导能够压抑住……

“我的天！这是Newt的味道？”Gally的声音在帐篷外面响起来。

Thomas楞了一下，“Chuck，别让他进来！”急忙叫起来。Chuck没等Thomas说完立刻跑了出去。

“Newt，我，我该怎么办？”Thomas握着Newt的手，紧张地问。

Newt甩了甩头让自己清醒一点，“别让哨兵进来，任何一个哨兵……”

Thomas犹豫着，“可是……”他能听到帐篷外面争吵起来，不只是Gally了，更多的哨兵被吸引了过来。

Thomas咽了咽，空气里向导素的味道越来越浓让他有点烦躁。他握着Newt的手稍微用力了一些，集中注意力让自己散发出向导素慢慢包裹着Newt，希望能帮他缓解一些热度。

Newt很难受，Thomas能够从他痛苦的呻吟里感受到。就像他的心跟着被攥紧了。他还没有弄明白Newt为什么会突然变成这样，但是他知道Alby会帮Newt，他想去找Alby。却又放不下这样的Newt。

D突然出现在他身边，带着焦虑在他身边踱步。Thomas看了看几乎陷入昏迷的Newt，又看了看D，D盯着他，Thomas点了点头，D从帐篷里窜了出去。

Thomas努力让Newt保持清醒，帐篷外的争吵声越来越大。更多的情绪挤进帐篷里。

“Minho，你不能进去！”Chuck的尖叫声突然在帐篷外响起来，伴随着帐篷的帘子被掀开。

Thomas惊恐地看过去，对上一脸震惊的Minho。

“别过来！”Thomas移动身体将Newt挡在身后，警惕地盯着表情阴沉的Minho，“Newt，Newt需要Alby。”Thomas在心底咒骂着为什么几乎所有哨兵都在帐篷外了，却没有Alby。

Minho睁大了眼睛看过去，Newt进入了发情热这个认知让他的哨兵本能兴奋起来。他甚至没听到挡在中间菜鸟的话，他强迫自己将视线从Newt身上扯开，并忽视周围浓烈的青草香气。

“Alby！”Thomas大叫着，让自己精神力延伸过去。

Minho一瞬间清醒过来，皱着眉盯着菜鸟坚韧的表情，迈开沉重的步伐转身离开。

看着Minho终于离开，Thomas骤然松了口气。

第七章 完


	8. 精神动物总是对的

Thomas猜测整个林地的哨兵都不太好过，所有的向导都围在Newt帐篷的几米之外。警惕着哨兵们。

“感谢上帝，Newt还知道建立屏障。我可不想知道他和Alby结合的任何细节。”Harriet，林地里为数不多的女孩向导夸张地说。Thomas尴尬地耸耸肩，另一边的Chuck看着天空假装没听见。

周围还有几个哨兵警惕地周旋着，去无法突破向导们建立的精神壁垒。

Thomas不知道其他向导如何感觉，他能够感觉到林地里每一个哨兵的情绪。不像在迷宫里那次，更像是你拥有了读心的超能力，各种各样的情绪，大部分是一种渴望向导的竞争的情绪，想众人纷杂的思绪在Thomas的脑袋里窃窃私语，很吵。

D突然出现在Thomas身边，咬着他的裤子向一边拉。Thomas瞪着他的精神动物，那一股很复杂的情绪围绕着D，却不是他自己的。他嘱咐了其他向导，跟着D向树林走去。

Thomas在靠近池塘的地方找到了Minho，Minho正皱着眉盯着闯入树林的。

“你在这儿做什么，菜鸟。”Minho的语气不善。

扑面而来的抵抗的情绪让Thomas后退了一步，他摸了摸鼻子小心翼翼地探查行者头头的情绪。

“嗯，D带我过来的……”确定了没什么异常，Thomas才小心地回答Minho的问题。

Minho蹙眉，他的视线落在Thomas身边的大猫上。那只猞猁正坐在菜鸟身边舔着爪子，看起来温顺完全不像第一次出现时那么吓人。身边突然的扑簌让Minho吓了一跳，来不及反应Hong已经现身超猞猁飞了过去。

“Hong！”Minho叫了一声，虽然不喜欢面前这个菜鸟，却也不至于Hong会对方的精神动物。

令人惊讶的，Hong稳稳地落在猞猁背上，而那只大猫不为所动，甚至连舔着爪子的动作都没有停顿一下。

Thomas睁大了眼睛，有点惊奇地看着两只相处和睦的精神动物。而Minho的表情也是很吃惊。

“咳……刚才谢谢你。”Thomas收回视线打开话题。

Minho还在皱眉看着两只精神动物。他从未见过Hong亲近任何精神动物，包括Newt的Samantha。听到Thomas的话，让他五味杂陈，一时间不知道该怎么回答，“也只能是Alby。”他嘟囔着。

Thomas深吸了口气，Minho一点都没有收敛他的情绪，而是任由他复杂的情绪四处散开。他能感受到一丝丝的嫉妒，更多的是羡慕，和不易察觉隐藏颇深的高兴。Thomas嘴角勾了勾，“你也希望他们在一起对吧。我能感觉到。”

Minho给了他一个有点吃惊的表情，Minho的视线一直盯着精神动物门。“你不该让她这样出现。”看起来Hong和菜鸟的精神动物过分的亲密了，Minho不知道他为什么觉得有点不爽。

Thomas一瞬间看起来很尴尬，不过Minho的注意力不在他这儿，所以他很快调整了一下，“说的好像我能管得了她似的……”目光有点无奈地抱怨着。

D滴流圆的眼睛看过来，Thomas看到了一丝蔑视。他以为他和D的关系好很多了呢。

“你，还好吧。”察觉到Minho情绪的波动，Thomas敏锐的看过去问。如果Newt结合了，那么就无法像以前那样安抚其他哨兵，尤其是Minho。这并不是个好消息。

Minho转过头盯着Thomas，带着一种审视。似乎Thomas没资格质疑他一样，“我可不是个菜鸟。”说着站了起来，“走了，Hong。”

Thomas有点难堪地站在原地，不过看起来Hong倒是给足了Thomas台阶。金雕完全没理会自己的主人，已经闭上眼睛让猞猁给他舔羽毛了。他感觉到从Minho那边散发的不解和烦躁，抑制自己想要上扬的嘴角。

等Thomas回到帐篷，其他的向导都已经散去了。Thomas能感觉到帐篷里浓烈的情感，让他有点脸红，想要走近的脚步停了下来，想要转身。

“Tommy！”Newt已经察觉到Thomas，钻出帐篷叫道。

Thomas回过头，Newt精神十足脸上带着灿烂的笑容看着他。一瞬间，Thomas觉得整个林地都溢满了愉快。他跟着微笑起来，走过去抱住Newt。“恭喜你。”

一丝害羞蔓延出来，Thomas松开Newt给了他一个揶揄的笑容。

“嘿！”Newt锤了他一拳，佯装嗔怒。

Thomas脸上的笑容变大，Newt也跟着笑起来。笑过之后，Newt的表情严肃起来。Thomas跟着他钻进帐篷，Minho已经在帐篷里了，Thomas有点惊讶地看向Newt。

“我还不知道这到底是怎么发生的，不过已经发生了，我很抱歉……”Newt打开话题，带着真诚的歉意。

“这不是你的错！”Thomas不满地反驳。

Minho面无表情看着自己的靴子，最终叹了口气，“Newt，我们都知道这究竟是谁的错。这是你和Alby应得的。没人应该责怪你。”

Alby正站在Newt身边，Thomas看到两个人胳膊紧贴着，能够感觉到Alby给了Newt更多的支持。

“是的，没人该责怪Newt，但是问题已经在这里了。”Alby看向Minho，“Minho，你得停止进迷宫……”

虽然应该想到，但Minho还是有点意外。“你们没法把我关在禁闭室一辈子。”

“没错，”Newt点点头，他扫过Thomas，“所以我和Alby决定让Tommy和你配合，等你们准备好，Tommy跟着你进迷宫。”

“不可能！”Minho一口否定，“你该知道迷宫里有多危险！我不让个菜鸟进去连累其他……”

“我不会连累任何人！”Thomas打断Minho，脸上带着被轻视的愤怒。

Newt叹了口气，这可不是他想看到的画面。虽然他还不确定Thomas的能力到底如何，但是Alby坚信Thomas有很大潜力，他是如此相信Paige博士。“我需要你们俩配合一段时间……”

“我宁愿让Aris来，菜鸟？你认真的么Newt？”Minho翻了个白眼说。

Thomas沉下脸，有种冲动想冲Minho的脸扔点什么。D突然钻进了帐篷，看了看其他人，长长地抻了个懒腰，然后擦着Thomas的小腿坐了下来。“如果你在质疑我的能力，我可以现在就让你见识一下……”

Minho正要说话，一个影子窜了进来，他有点诧异地看到Hong盘旋在菜鸟的精神动物头顶，鸣叫着。

像是被吸引，大猫一跃而起抓向大鸟。

一时间四个人都看向了两只打闹的精神动物。

Newt挑了挑眉，和Alby对视了一眼。这可比看那两个人有趣多了，“好了，看起来你们的精神动物挺合拍的，就这么决定了。明天开始我会看着你给Minho建立精神屏障。”

“Newt！”Thomas惊讶地叫起来。Minho话都没说走出了帐篷。Newt给了Alby一个眼神，Alby点点头跟了出去。

“为什么是我？”Thomas看到Alby离开后问。

“你讨厌Minho？”Newt好奇地问，“你从来到林地开始注意力可大部分时候都在行者们那边，可别骗我。”

Thomas愣了一下，尴尬撇开视线，“我看他是很不喜欢我。”

“Minho只是不擅长信任别人，而且他的能力，记得我告诉过你的？”Newt不以为意地笑笑，“你可是向导，他会喜欢上你的。”

Thomas皱眉，总觉得Newt话外有话。想起Minho不屑的脸，他翻了个白眼。

“你看你们的精神动物，相处的不是挺好么。”Newt捅了捅Thomas，让他看过去。

Minho虽然已经离开了，但是他的精神动物Hong却还在盘旋在D的头顶，任由D怎么抓都抓不到。他只看到了一只想要抓鸟的蠢猫，这一点都不像相处好的样子。

“况且，精神动物总是对的。”Newt忽然勾起一个神秘的笑容。Thomas不明所以。

晚上，Newt理所当然地住进了Alby的帐篷。Thomas身边的吊床空了下来，他有点不适应地瞪了会儿眼睛，才慢慢睡着。

他在奔跑，在迷宫里奔跑。一个声音在催促他快点跑，前面有个身影一直在给他引路。Thomas拼力快速迈开腿他察觉到前面人影的恐惧和紧张，强烈的情绪影响了他也能跟着恐惧起来，身后不属于人类的吼叫离他们有点近，恐惧感更强力了。迷宫里涌起一阵气流，强烈的风刮得他的脸生疼，前面的人影突然停下，Thomas觉得一股力量将他拽向一边。

他贴着那个人影滚进了墙上繁多的枝条里，“别出声……”那是Minho的声音。

Thomas有点惊讶，他似乎是在做梦。Minho离得很近，他甚至能感受到喷在脸上的鼻息。他闻到了紧张和恐惧，让Thomas跟着紧张起来。

一支金属的怪爪落在他们身边，Thomas屏住了呼吸，他发现Minho散发出的恐惧的情绪加剧了。他甚至察觉到捂着他嘴的手有些颤抖。

Thomas皱起眉，伸手覆在他嘴上那只手上。延伸的精神力蔓延到Minho身上，安抚着。呼吸慢慢平复了些许，Thomas舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖滑过Minho的手心。

Minho的身体僵硬了，Thomas也跟着愣了一下。空气似乎变得粘稠起来，Thomas盯着Minho藏在阴影下的脸，看不清他的表情。Minho甩开了他的手，正要钻出枝条，Thomas 愣了一下伸手用力握住Minho的胳膊将人拉了回来，枝条上的树叶在颤动，追着他们的东西又折了回来。Minho身体绷紧地靠在Thomas的怀里，Thomas紧张地握紧了Minho的腰。金属摩擦的声音在他们面前缓慢地擦过。

等了一会儿那声音确实消失了，Thomas松了口气。他的手掌正贴着Minho的腹肌。Thomas咽了咽一时间觉得有点尴尬，Minho挣扎了一下，Thomas有点恋恋不舍地松开了手。

第八章 完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近不知道是不是因为工作的事情很焦虑，又变得很丧。我已经很努力不让自己的情绪带入到文章中，但是我猜这没什么用。


	9. 谁知道是向导意淫还是哨兵意淫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天才发现我把 狂客打成了闪客，哎……已经改过来了……

Minho从梦里惊醒，手紧攥着吊床边缘。他急促地呼吸，耳边是擂鼓般的心跳。说不清是因为梦里的恐惧还是周围闷热的空气。雷声从迷宫里由远而近，周围的空气慢慢变得湿润。

Hong正站在吊绳上等着他，像是被看透般，Minho瞪过去，烦躁地抓了抓短发。他一点都不想回忆梦里到底发生了什么，他就记得他和什么人被鬼火兽追赶。Hong歪过小脑袋，Minho看过去，几乎看到了他那精神动物不赞同的表情。天知道动物怎么会有表情。

大雨取消了一切活动，哨兵向导们都呆在帐篷里，让原本就不安静的氛围变得更加嘈杂。Minho烦躁地坐在吊床里瞪着外面瓢泼大雨发呆。

远处Newt的身影由远及近，后面跟着菜鸟。Minho撇开视线假装自己没看到。

“这雨太大了，得下到什么时候？”菜鸟的声音已经很近了，Minho皱眉，眼角瞥到Hong飞了出去。

“早，Minho！”Newt出现在Minho的视野里，带着不同以往的笑容。然后菜鸟也跟着出现，那表情就像具现化的好奇和审视。

“你们来做什么？”Minho抬起眼睛瞟了瞟两人，随意地说。

Newt眯了眯眼睛，视线落在Minho脸上，“Tommy虽然是个菜鸟，但是已经很努力了。”

Minho的脑海里突然响起Newt的声音，他抬起头看向Newt皱着眉，“那又怎样？”

“你该对他态度好一点。”Newt漏出一个不满的表情。

Minho轻笑了一声，“然后让他搞坏我的脑子？”

“你们知道我能听到吧。”Thomas的声音同时在两个人脑海里想起，Newt很明显吃了一惊立刻看过去。Minho吓了一跳，视线落在Thomas有点受伤又愤怒的脸上。尴尬地撇过头，“我不同意，Newt，这没门。”

Newt还在看Thomas，对于刚才Thomas的心灵链接感到意外，更多的是惊喜。相处的时间越长，Newt越能发现Thomas的能力并非像其他刚来到林地的向导一样。

很可能Thomas会是个强大的向导，只是他们，包括Thomas还没意识到这一点。

希望能比他还要强大，Newt在心底想，听到Minho拒绝的声音不赞同的皱起脸，“你没反驳的权利，Minho，如果你还想进迷宫的话。”

Minho浑身紧绷了，Newt很会抓他的痛处。如果让他在林地里呆一辈子，不如让他死。而且他做不到看着同伴有危险他却帮不上任何忙。

但是他也不想再发生害死其他人的这样的事情。

“我对Tommy有信心的，Minho。至少让他试试看。”Newt清楚Minho在想什么，叹口气放软了话语。

内心有一种鼓动，像是Newt的话有着一百分的说服力。Minho看向自己的精神动物，Hong正盯着他。这种鼓动大概来自他的精神动物，Minho有点不解。Hong正和菜鸟的精神动物打闹着。也许，是自己太狭隘了……毕竟精神动物的直觉更准确。Minho叹了口气，就当是答应了。

Newt非常开心地笑着，拍了拍两个人的肩膀，“好了Tommy，Minho，今天开始你们俩多相处吧！”

Thomas狐疑地看着Minho，不太明白为什么他突然同意了。

外面的雨已经停了，空气里充满了雨后泥土青涩的味道，让人放松。Minho活动了一下肩膀站起来，“先说好，菜鸟。现在拒绝还来得及。”Minho给了Thomas一个认真的表情。

“起码我想做些什么。”Thomas说的坚定。他看不懂Minho看他的眼神。还没想明白，Minho已经系好了鞋带，“半个小时候在树林里找我。”

没等Thomas答应，Minho已经跑了出去。Thomas看着Minho跑向正准备进迷宫的行者们，转身离开。

Thomas提前到了树林里的木屋边，D欢快地在树林里爬树。Thomas看着他的精神动物发呆，不知道Minho约他在这里见面是什么意思。

他看着D爬上一颗树，上身压的低低的警惕地盯着前方做出了攻击装。Thomas跟着警惕起来。出乎意料地D突然从树上比直地窜了出去，一阵‘扑棱扑棱’的声音，D从半空中摔倒地上，Thomas惊愕地看着半空中腾飞的羽毛。

一声长啸，一道暗影跳到了D的背上。Minho的精神动物Hong正用翅膀拍打D的脑袋。

“Hong！”Minho的声音伴着他的身影出现在树林。

“D，回来！”Thomas有点气急败坏地叫。D从地上翻了起来，抖了抖猫调头跑了过来。

“Newt应该警告过你向导不该暴露自己的精神动物。”Minho抱着胳膊说。

“又不是我想……”Thomas嘟囔着，用力拍了拍D的头，被花斑的大猫甩开。

“你连自己的精神动物都控制不了，Newt让你来安抚我？”Minho的音调变得有点高。

“D喜欢被人看到！”Thomas呛了一下，赶紧解释，“而且，他大概喜欢被人看到具有攻击性。”正说着，D已经炫耀地发出了一声咆哮。Thomas觉得尴尬地赶紧岔开话题，“我们来这儿做什么？”

Minho眯着眼睛瞪着Thomas，最终什么都没说走了过来。“这是我的禁闭室。”让Thomas有点惊讶地看着Minho突然进入正题。“感受一下看看……”

Thomas点点头，集中注意力让自己的精神力散开包围了木屋，木屋周围有一层薄薄的精神屏障。他有点惊奇地感觉到自己的精神力慢慢渗入了屏障里，他能感受到那是Newt建立的，带着Newt身上好闻的向导素的味道。

Minho敏锐地察觉到了木屋原本青草香慢慢融入意思太阳灼烧的味道，似乎在哪里闻到过一样有点熟悉。

出乎意料的，木屋周围原本摇摇欲坠的屏障重新变得坚固牢靠。Minho有点惊讶，“你加固了屏障？在Newt建立的那个之上？”

Thomas茫然地看向Minho，“是么？”不太明白地抓了抓头，“我不是故意的……就只是自然而然……就像……”本能。

天生的向导，Minho对Thomas有点刮目相看了。

“为什么会有这个？”Thomas突然问打断了Minho的思考。

“Newt有提过我的能力么？”Minho瞥了眼Thomas问。

“提到过一点……”Thomas犹豫地说。

Minho推开木屋的门走进去，他摸着木头搭成的墙壁，“那是我第一次狂化，我的能力超出了我自己的意识。我至今都不记得那是怎么发生的，愤怒和暴躁撕碎了我的理智。”Minho停顿了一下，有些艰难地继续，“我的情绪影响了其他哨兵，在场的哨兵几乎全部狂化。”

“就像之前在迷宫那样？”Thomas紧张地问，他还记得在迷宫里那次，记忆犹新的重压。

Minho因为被打断而楞了一下，迟疑的点了点头，他不记得菜鸟当时也在迷宫里，“等等，你那个时候在迷宫里？”看到Thomas点头，Minho忽然觉得有些气愤，“你在迷宫里做什么？”

Thomas没太反应过来，“我额……不是在说你么？”他看到Minho皱着眉盯着他，不确定对方在想什么。

“比之前那次严重很多，菜鸟！”Minho看起来有点激动，让Thomas不知所措，“我害死了Newt的导师！”

Thomas察觉到了Minho的情绪变得烦躁，懊恼。他甚至感觉到了一丝内疚，被其他情形包裹的严严实实。

“所以，再给你最后一次机会，在我害死你，你还是你自己之前。”Minho深吸了口气，“现在退出还来得及……”

Thomas看着Minho因为深呼吸而起伏的胸膛，紧张的情绪在触碰他的精神，小心翼翼的。突然之前因为被看不起的气愤消失的无影无踪，就像迷雾突然消散，一切都晴朗了起来。

“我不会害死我自己的，也不会让你害死我……”他的语调前所未有的坚定和自信。

Minho沉默地看着Thomas，接着松口气般地笑起来。

Thomas看着那笑得看不见瞳仁的眼睛，似乎听到脑海里有什么炸裂开。

 

霎那间，一股强烈的喜悦感集中了他，而这突如其来的感觉来自他的精神动物。Thomas像是受到了惊吓一般看向D。

Minho似乎也察觉到了大猫的欢快，“你的精神动物看起来很高兴。她叫什么？”

“D”Thomas呆呆地回答。

接下来的相处还算愉快，如果不算Thomas不太敢看Minho的脸的话。他尝试了给Minho建立精神屏障，也尝试了带Minho去他的避风港，但结果看起来都不太成功。

Thomas懊恼地皱眉思考究竟是哪个环节出了问题，不过看起来Minho似乎并不太在意。

相处的时间结束于其他的行者从迷宫回来，没有什么特别的事情发生让Minho松了口气。Thomas也告辞回到种植区完成自己的工作。

夜晚寂静得安逸，Minho惊愕地发现他居然裸着站在禁闭室里，全裸着。Minho猜测自己是不是在梦里，但是这也解释不了他为什么会全裸着在梦里。他叫了几声Hong，却没有任何回应。

他听见了说话声，很细小的声音并且完全听不清在说什么，像是无数耳语交叠在一起，又像是隔了一层布。热度从腰上升起，Minho舔了舔有点干的嘴唇，既然是在梦里……

Minho靠在木头搭成的围墙上，粗糙的触感让他有点难受。他蹭动几下，放松身体，带着厚茧的手覆上自己的脖子。他放空了大脑将感官集中在被手抚摸的地方。热度带着细微的刺痛，从喉结划过锁骨，在胸肌上揉搓，食指擦过乳头的疼痛让Minho颤抖，胸上的那一小颗东西在自己的手指的摩擦下逐渐挺立起来变得坚硬。Minho幻想过，将来和自己结合的向导会是个什么样子，或者他在自己解决欲望时幻想的向导是什么样子。大概是个甜美的柔然的向导，Minho的另一只手已经伸向了自己的胯下。他闭上眼幻想着，他的向导贴着他，温暖柔软。顺从的亲吻他，双手在他身上乱摸。Minho的喘息变得急促，手跟着幻想握住他的阴茎，想象那是个湿热温暖的口腔，移动着，挤压着。喘息声在寂静的禁闭室里显得格外清晰，后背的疼痛让Minho有点无法忍受，他转了个身将手按在木头上，额头顶着手背上。握着阴茎的手移动着，Minho呻吟了一声重新幻想着他的向导，腰跟着手摆动。恍惚间后背多了到热度，手上覆盖了一层压力，他猛喘了一下手上动作的节奏被打乱。Minho双手抓上摸头粗糙的表面，大声呻吟着。他的幻想太过真实，他甚至感觉到手掌的热度挤压过他硬得发疼的阴茎，纤长灵活的手指玩弄着下面的双球，指甲划过会阴。Minho咒骂了一声射得到处都是……

Minho似乎感觉到一丝异样，大脑却沉重的陷入了黑暗。

Thomas在黑暗里睁开眼睛，眼球慌张地转动着。他刚刚好像做了个奇怪的梦，而现在他硬得要死。

第九章 完 

 


	10. 菜鸟向导要进迷宫了

Thomas坐在篱笆边上看着不远处在劈木头的Minho，因为无法进迷宫所以只能干其他工作的Minho看起来更放松。

他看着远处的哨兵，抡起的斧头在空中逆着光划出一道漂亮的弧线。他的视线落在那拱起肌肉的胳膊上，蓝色的衬衫袖子如往常一样卷起绷紧在Minho的肱二头肌上。

Thomas咽了咽，看得出神。有毛茸茸的东西从他胳膊底下钻了出来，Thomas 低头看了看不知道什么时候跑到他身边的D，揉了揉毛发有点坚硬刺手的脑袋。

D正歪着头看着他，Thomas几乎能够看到从那张大猫脸上溢出的表情。

“你喜欢他。”脑海里响起来自精神动物的心灵链接。

Thomas愣了一下，“咳，才没有。”

“别狡辩，笨蛋。我喜欢Hong，Hong也喜欢我，所以你也喜欢他。”D转了下脖子，看向盘旋在Minho头顶的大鸟。

“不，我才不喜欢那个自大的哨兵。”Thomas摇头否认，封闭自己有点过速的心跳声。

“笨蛋，你就是喜欢他。”D冲他龇牙，Thomas瑟缩了一下。

“你不能因为你喜欢Hong ，就认为我喜欢Minho。这太可笑了。”Thomas皱起眉反驳着。

D扭了一下远离Thomas的手，仰起头无视了Thomas不怎么自信的反驳，“胆小鬼，笨蛋。”

Thomas看着D跑了出去，察觉到心灵链接的中断，“我才不喜欢那个自大的哨兵！还有，我才是你的主人！”Thomas完全忽略了D说的Hong也喜欢D的那半句话。

“谁是自大的哨兵？”Newt金色的脑袋出现在篱笆外，挑眉看着红着脸的Thomas。

“咳咳咳……”Thomas被吓得呛到，慌张地转过头看到Newt正好奇地看着他，“没谁。”

Newt挑挑眉，转向远处的Minho，漏出一个恍然的表情，“好吧，有些时候Minho是挺自大的。”

“什么？”Thomas惊讶了一下，“我才没说他！”

Newt冲他挤了挤眼睛，“别害羞，Tommy，我理解你喜欢Minho。你看……”Newt冲Minho扬了扬下巴，“他有个好身材。”Thomas瞪大了眼睛看着Newt脸上出现的欣赏的目光，“当然，可能比Alby差了那么点。”

“哦，天啊，摆脱别说。我不想听！”Thomas翻了个大大的白眼捂住耳朵。

Newt耸耸肩，钻出篱笆坐在Thomas身边，“所以……你们相处如何？”

Thomas正经起来，皱起眉，“我尝试了带Minho到我的避风港，不太成功。不过我能帮他建立屏障，所以还好？”Thomas带这个询问的眼神看向Newt。

“嗯，每个向导的控制能力不太一样，所以继续加油Tommy。”Newt鼓励地拍了拍Thomas的肩膀。

Thomas的表情犹疑着，“如果我一直无法安抚Minho，那怎么办？”

Newt叹了口气，他也想过这个问题，只是……他还是在心底相信Thomas能做到，“那就无法让Minho再进迷宫了……”

“我可以和他一起进迷宫！”Thomas脱口而出。

Newt有点惊讶地看向Thomas，脸上的表情有点纠结，“Tommy，听我说。没有向导能在迷宫里活下来，知道么？”

Thomas给了Newt一个不解的表情，Newt叹口气，“我们没有哨兵们的力量，速度还有反应能力。在迷宫里的危险太多，变化太多。我们只会成为哨兵们的负担。”

“但是哨兵们单独行动本来就很危险！”Thomas在不了解真正的向导之前他可能只有个模糊的概念，但是现在他已经知道了哨兵和向导之间真正的联系，他有点强硬地看向Newt，“如果有向导跟着，哨兵们才会更安全。”

Newt瞪着Thomas没有任何回应，久到Thomas以为Newt已经默认了他的话的时候。Newt突然站起来，快步离开。

Thomas一脸惊诧地追了过去，“Newt？”Newt几乎小跑着离开。留下Thomas莫名其妙地看着他的背影。

“你惹Newt生气了？”Minho的声音让Thomas吓了一跳，他没察觉到哨兵的靠近，但是哨兵肯定听到了他们刚才的对话。

“他怎么了？”Thomas不解地看向Minho。

Minho耸了耸肩，将斧头仍在Thomas旁边的地上，“以前也有个人和你一样的想法。”Minho双手掐着腰，视线也落在Newt离开的方向。

“谁？”Thomas急着问。Minho看向他，眯着眼睛让Thomas感觉到一丝紧张

Minho最终叹了口气，“Newt，他以前也是行者……”

Thomas睁大了眼睛，这个信息太震惊了，“那，那……为什么……”

Minho摆了摆手，让Thomas别那么着急，“他陷入了神游，从那石墙上跳了下来……”Minho指了指迷宫那灰色的巨大的石墙，“和哨兵不同，向导对精神力的控制更擅长却也很容易受到干扰，迷宫里曾经死去过太多的人，我们是感觉不到的。但是像Newt的那样厉害的向导，很容易被遗留下来的精神力所干扰。”

Thomas惊愕地看着Minho，Minho说的话就像是迷宫里充满了，“你是说死去的人留下的精神力？就像幽灵？”Thomas不太相信。

Minho耸耸肩，“这是Newt曾经的导师告诉我们的，我是哨兵，感觉不到这些。”

Thomas皱起眉，他依然不太可信Minho说的这些。还想说什么，Minho的表情突然一边，转头朝迷宫跑去。

迷宫方向突然涌来一阵焦急的情绪让Thomas也跟着跑了过去，迷宫通道入口围着一些人吵杂着。

那是Winston正跪在地上大口喘息，Newt已经来到跟前才想起自己已经无法安抚其他哨兵，表情顿了顿。

Thomas站在人群后，注视着Minho扒开其他人走进去。收敛了心绪，一股安定的情绪慢慢散开。Winston也慢慢镇定了下来。

“发生了什么？”Minho抓着Winton问。

“是Ben，我们……我们本狂客伏击了！”Winston又焦急起来，脸上带着惊恐地表情快速说，“他们，有些人还在身后，Ben受伤了！”

“他被咬了？”Minho立刻问。

Winston慌乱地点了点头，“而且他还狂化了！”

Minho甚至没在多问，一个箭步冲进了迷宫。Newt来不及叫，一声咆哮打断了他的注意力。

Thomas的精神动物已经跟着蹿进了迷宫。

Newt惊讶地看向Thomas，Thomas犹豫地耸了耸肩。另Newt出乎意料的，Thomas只是任由D进了迷宫，而他却老实地呆在了原地。

“学聪明了？Tommy？我以为你会跟着跑进去。”Newt警惕地看着Thomas，似乎下一秒Thomas就会跑进迷宫。

Thomas脸上的表情一点都不轻松，他只是犹豫了一秒，而Newt的表情告诉他绝对不会让他进迷宫的。

“Minho怎么办？”Thomas皱着眉问。他甚至不知道他建立的精神屏障能让Minho挺多久。

Newt的表情也有些凝重，“我去找Alby，让他去帮忙。”

Thomas有点惊讶，不确定的目光让Newt笑起来，“他也曾是个行者，Tommy。”

通道里的气流带着一丝阴暗的凉意，Thomas站在入口处盯着迷宫深处，内心因为不知情而变得紧张。他能感觉到和D的精神链接，D正紧跟着Minho。

闭上眼，透过D的感官看到了迷宫里的景象。 “你跟我做什么？”Thomas听到了Minho的声音，带着一丝惊讶，不过很快Minho似乎接受了D跟在身边，“好吧，总比你主人跟着强。”

Thomas皱起眉，不高兴的情绪积蓄。突然听到一声痛叫，Thomas看到D一跃而起撞了Minho一个趔趄。

“嘿！”Minho一边奔跑一边叫着。忽然，Thomas察觉到Minho的精神紧绷了。他们停了下来……Thomas也跟着紧张起来，Alby和Newt跑了过来，Thomas很值没注意到他们说了些什么，Thomas便看到Alby跑进了迷宫。

Thomas听到了怒喊声，更像是野兽的咆哮，让他加紧张的咽了咽。透过D的视觉看周围并不是很清晰，他只能分辨出Minho的背影，还有离他们不远处的攒动的影子。

他看到了倒在地上的Ben，看不出是什么情况。Thomas通过心灵链接让D上前查看，Ben奄奄一息。那些影子越来越近，Minho明显的紧张起来，拽起Ben。

他们来不及的……Thomas脑海里闪过一个念头，紧张地握紧了拳头。他用D的视觉查看着周围，寻找办法。

“藤蔓！”Thomas叫喊出声，焦急地，“藏进去！”他甚至不知道Minho是不是能听到他的话。

Newt正惊讶地看着他，Thomas却管不了这么多。

“该死的！Minho！那些藤蔓！”Thomas再次大叫，他看到Minho的动作顿了一下，转过身看着D。“藏进藤蔓里！”Thomas吼着。

“Thomas？”Minho的声音出现在他的脑袋里。Thomas心中一喜，“藏进去！我有个想法可以试一下！”

Minho没有犹豫托起Ben，翻身钻进石墙上密集的藤蔓里。Thomas让D留在原地，隐去身形。他看着越来越近的影子，透过D的感官，击中了全部的精神力。迷宫忽然开始变动起来，那些影子明显的感觉到了震动，全都停了下来。

Thomas紧张地咬紧牙，迷宫的石墙正在移动，所有的通道出现了变化，影子们像是无头苍蝇一样跟着Thomas制造的幻觉跑远。Thomas晃了晃，腿一软正要摔向地面被Newt拖住。

Thomas转头看向Newt，露出个灿烂的笑容。

“我猜，这样进迷宫会比较安全……”Thomas擦了擦额头上的汗水，笑着说。

Newt一脸的惊叹，将Thomas扶到一边做下。Thomas有些困，揉了揉眼睛不解地看向Newt。

“没事儿，只是精神力过度了，睡一觉就好了。”Newt安慰地拍了拍Thomas。

Thomas耸了耸肩，“真的比哨兵方便多了……”头一歪靠在Newt身上。

Newt通过链接联系了Alby，看着枕在他肩膀的Thomas，微笑起来。

第十章 完


	11. 身为向导意淫哨兵是很危险的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章大概有你们想要的，2333333333333

他梦到了Minho在笑，那一口白牙和眯成一条缝的双眼。他们正站在浅滩上，海水漫过他们的小腿，冰凉缓解了太阳的热度。他看着Minho裸露的上半身出神，盯着划过饱满胸肌的那些水珠在太阳的热度下蒸发成白色的印渍。

Minho才不可能对他笑得这么灿烂，Thomas深吸了口气腹诽着。既然知道在梦里了，Thomas盯着那只伸向自己的手。

突然天旋地转起来，Thomas挥着双手保持平衡，灿烂的笑容离自己越来越远。再睁开眼，依然是Minho的脸，现实的那张……

“你在做什么猥琐的梦么，菜鸟？笑得这么恶心？”Minho皱着眉瞪着Thomas，看到他醒过来松了口气。

Thomas想要起身，这才发现Minho离他的距离有点过于近了，想起刚刚梦里的画面，伸手将眼前的人推开。

“Ben怎么样？”有比其他更重要的事情需要知道，Thomas焦急地问。

“Alby已经联系了WICKED，他们已经把人接走了，只是受伤了，并没有被感染，放心吧。”Newt的脸出现在他的视野里，目光在他和Minho之间来回扫动，然后耸了耸肩，手指贴在他的额头上。

Thomas感觉到一股清醒的精神力包裹了他，虽然他还是有点抗拒觉得自己已经没事了，却还是让Newt继续了他的检查。

“好了，没什么大碍，你们俩精神链接了，我猜你们需要独处。”Newt给了Thomas一个神秘的笑容，Thomas皱眉摇了摇头。

Newt快步离开，医疗帐篷里一下子陷入了令人尴尬的安静。

“咳咳，你没事吧。”Thomas看着一言不发盯着他的Minho，硬着头皮问。

Minho耸了耸肩，“你真令人感到吃惊，你居然清醒和我链接了。”

Thomas听不出Minho的语气究竟是好还是坏，他撇开视线，小心翼翼地试探Minho的感觉。

“我能感到你，菜鸟。”Minho抿着嘴，好不让自己笑出来，看着Thomas小心翼翼的表情真的太好笑了，“而我现在好得不得了。”

Thomas尴尬地收回精神力，脸有点热，“咳咳咳，所以……我们这算是精神结合？”他的视线快速扫过Minho的脸，然后撇开。他几乎想问这是怎么做到的了，不过他有种预感他要是问了Minho估计会打死他。他的视线乱扫，最终落在他的精神动物上。

那只大猫正正蹲在Minho脚边，看起来十分亲密。

“叛徒。”Thomas眯了眯眼睛在心底说，D给了他个白眼。

“放心，这不是永久的。”Minho站起来，“既然你没什么事儿，好好休息菜鸟，明天开始跟着我进迷宫。”

“什么？Newt同意了？”Thomas惊喜地问，Minho已经半个身子走出帐篷了，转过头冲他笑了笑然后消失在帘子外。

Thomas很兴奋，这大概影响到了D。他的精神动物正雀跃地上蹿下跳。Thomas看着D大笑着。

Thomas看着Minho，他发现没办法停止。Minho的声音正源源不断地钻进他的耳朵里然后从另一个耳朵溜出去，没留下任何痕迹。他就是在盯着Minho，毫无意义的盯着。

“你在发呆？”Minho从两个人的精神链接里察觉到了。

Thomas看到Minho挑起一边眉毛，立刻回过神，“什么？没有……”

“那我刚刚再说什么？”Minho表情不悦地瞪着他。

Thomas支吾了一会儿，“再说一遍？”

Minho的表情彻底沉了下来，Thomas咽了咽，不知道为什么他觉得Minho生气的表情很性感。

“虽然我们都同意让你跟着我们进迷宫，但是如果你成为累赘，我不会救你。”Minho严肃滴说。

Thomas强迫自己扯开黏在Minho脸上的视线，又落在了Minho抱在一起的手臂上，那儿的肌肉快把衬衫袖子撑爆了……

“我知道，不会的。”Thomas喃喃自语，“我不会允许自己成为累赘。”

Minho紧绷的情绪稍微缓和了一些，Thomas偷偷松口气。

“今晚好好休息，明天早点起来。”这是Minho最后嘱咐他的话。Thomas看着Minho离开的背影。

哦，天，那屁股看起来真棒。Thomas甩甩头，见鬼，他是真的被下咒了还是真么的。

但是他睡不着，Thomas有点苦恼地想。

也许是因为他睡得太多了，又或者是因为要进迷宫感到兴奋紧张。Thomas开始胡思乱想，想在梦里Minho灿烂过头的笑容，想Minho生气而微眯起的双眼，想Minho肩带下绷紧的衬衫布料。哦肩带……

Thomas觉得自己疯了，那肩带看起来真的可以做很多事情。这样那样的……

“看吧，你喜欢他！”脑海里突然响起的声音吓了Thomas一条， 他转过头看着地上趴着的D，D正等着滴流圆的眼睛看着他。Thomas翻了个白眼不想承认，但，好吧他喜欢Minho。

“我是受虐狂么？”Thomas腹诽着。

“很有可能。”D的语调愉快，Thomas觉得从D出现开始这是第一次如此愉快了。

“那个肩带看起来很性感。”Thomas躺回到吊床里，盯着帐篷顶。

“那简直辣透了！”D的声音雀跃不已。

Thomas思考了几秒钟，点点头，好吧，辣透了。如果没有那碍事的蓝色衬衫……也许会更辣？

他现在无法停止不去想Minho。

Minho又梦到了那时的迷宫里，那段他缺失的记忆……他撒谎了，他其实记得他第一次狂化发生的事情。他只是不想再去回想，而每个夜里大部分的夜里他都会梦到在迷宫里咆哮，他的思绪几乎被愤怒吞噬殆尽，只是不停的怒吼，想要撕碎眼前的一切。

他就像一个旁观者看着自己如何让Newt的导师，一个温柔的向导崩溃直至精神力彻底消散。他握紧了拳头，承受因为眼前的一切而产生的心痛和内疚。他闭着眼，想要忘掉这一切，想要阻止这一切。想要这一切从为发生过。

他能从波动的情绪中感到一丝安慰，那是来自Thomas的安抚。Minho猜Thomas甚至都没发现自己做了什么。今天在迷宫里的时候Minho曾一度感觉到绝望，对着昏迷不醒的Ben，对着狂奔而来的狂客们。难得的让他感到恐惧，然而脑海里Thomas的声音让他意外的同时松了口气。紧绷的情绪几乎一瞬间消散了。当时他并没有时间来思考着一切。当他带着Ben爬上藤蔓时，他看着脚下的狂客们像是追着什么幻想一样跑远，他才认真的思考，发现Thomas几乎很快就安抚了他，甚至给狂客们构建了真实的幻觉。

他甚至能在脑子里感受到Thomas，就像Thomas就在他的脑子里。Minho知道他们应该是精神结合了，不知道该高兴还是担心，精神链接突然断了，Minho忽然有点着急，手里的力道一松和Ben一起从藤蔓里摔了下去。

还好Alby及时赶到，救了他们俩。Minho着急地抓着Alby，询问Thomas的样子现在想一想可以说很丢人了。但是立刻知道Thomas只是睡着让人松了口起也是值得了。

Minho感觉到周围的环境在变化，气流轻轻拂过他裸露的肌肤。他闻到了阳光灼热的味道。睁开眼他正站在海滩上，冰凉的海水刷过他的脚面。周围的一切都让人感觉惬意。Minho往海里走了两步，海水漫过他的小腿，海浪拍在他腿上溅起的水花沾湿了他的短裤，Minho低头这才发现他只穿着一条宽大的夏威夷短裤，光着上身肩上粗糙的摩擦感是他日常的肩带。

Minho有点疑惑为什么还会带着这玩意，伸手扯了扯肩带比往常勒的要紧，甚至有些疼痛。眼前一黑，Minho发现自己陷入了黑暗。他的双手越过了头顶伸展着动弹不得，有东西在他胸前滑过。一瞬间他绷紧了身体，紧张的屏住了呼吸。

滑腻的湿热感扫过他的胸口，擦过他的乳头。Minho紧张地握紧拳头挣扎，却没有挣动分毫。那东西在他乳头周围游弋，一种奇怪的感觉直冲他的大脑，他从不知道男人的乳头也会有感觉。

“操你！”Minho紧张的咒骂，再次试图挣扎，肩膀上的皮革勒的他生疼将他的两边肩膀向后掰过去，Minho不得不挺起胸膛，热度正从他的胸上蔓延到腿间。这让他感到十分羞耻，还有不想承认的快感。Minho有点惊恐的发现他甚至感觉喘息，移动身体让另一边被冷落的乳头也被同样对待。

哦，见鬼。Minho有点悲哀地想，他怕不是疯了。会做这样的梦。被不知道什么玩意舔乳头舔到硬绝对是个新鲜的经验。

Minho觉得身体在不断的热起来，甚至觉得周围的空气也变得燥热。两边的乳头被湿热的滑腻感同时包裹，带着一些奇怪的吸力和一些刺痛。他的大脑正在被热度蒸成浆糊，根本无法思考。只是不情愿地夹紧双腿，想要寻求摩擦，那怕一点点。 就足够他射出来……

胸前的感觉像是被放大了十几倍，快感源源不断的搅和着他的大脑和感官。Minho绷紧了他的屁股，用力蜷起脚趾。脑海里一阵空白，紧接着空虚感击中了他。他大口喘息着，周围的束缚全部消失。Minho将自己蜷缩起来，努力忘记刚刚发生的一切，他绝对不会承认自己仅仅被舔胸就射了出来。而且，他现在更需要彻底的黑暗，他需要睡眠。

他才不管裤子里的黏腻感。

第十一章 完


	12. 第十二章 向导跟着哨兵进迷宫很危险的

他们在迷宫里奔跑着，逃过那些斑驳的拐角，哨兵们没人没说话。Thomas也没有，他正忙着跟上Minho的速度。

Thomas觉得Minho的精神不太好，从Minho那边溢出的愤怒几乎有形地向他压了过来。同时还撩拨着其他的哨兵。

哨兵们的氛围不太好……

Thomas皱起眉，不知道Minho为什么会情绪很糟糕。他快跑了两步，努力稳住气息。

“你还好吧？”他跟在Minho的身边问。

Minho像是吓了一跳转过头看到Thomas露出一个慌张的表情，脚下绊了一下。眼看要摔倒，Minho突然调整姿势，却感到腰上一紧。

Thomas眼疾手快地一把捞过Minho的腰，下坠的惯性带的他猛地向前，他忽视了Minho的重量。还没反应过来，两个人的鼻梁撞到了一块。

“嗷！”Thomas痛叫了一声捂住自己的脸，Minho在一边咒骂着。

其他的哨兵们停住了脚步，睁大了眼睛看着这一幕。相互对视了一下，这可是他们的队长破天荒的一次平地摔啊！看着背对背捂着鼻子的两个人，目光集体撇开。

“你在干什么？”Minho没好气地说，转身瞪着Thomas。

Thomas也跟着转过身，“你问我在干什么？是你先绊倒的吧！”他睁大了眼睛回瞪向Minho。

Minho的眼眶微红，眼角还有生理泪水。看起来好像被Thomas弄哭了一样。

哦，见鬼……Thomas觉得心脏可能漏跳的两下。

“你的情绪太明显了，我只是询问一下。”Thomas连忙撇开视线，岔开话题。

Minho揉了揉眼睛，给了Thomas一个白眼。“我没事。”

Thomas愣了半天，点了点头，“好吧……”

Minho回头看了看其他人，叹了口气，“休息一下！”

队长一发话，其他哨兵全都散开，有的靠墙站着，有的坐在地上，三三两两的。但是全都远离了他们的队长和这里唯一的向导。

Thomas看了看其他人，敏感地发现了他们和Minho的距离，有点担忧地走到Minho旁边坐下。“你没事吧？”

“只会这一句了？”Minho有点不耐烦地说。

Thomas很不满地皱起眉，手放在Minho支起的膝盖上。还没等他说话，Minho像是触电般将他的手一把拍开。

两个人明显都楞了一下，Thomas觉得呼吸有点艰难，站起身，“你最好收敛自己的情绪，这里不只你一个哨兵。”淡淡地说一句，他便走到对面坐了下来。

Minho觉得脸再烧，扫视了一下其他人。审视了一下自己，Minho觉得羞愧。Thomas说的没错，他的情绪很容易煽动其他的哨兵，一旦出了岔子，有危险的不只是他们，还有Thomas。突然想起以前，握紧了拳，不断深呼吸。

Thomas盯着Minho，察觉到Minho在收敛他的情绪稍微松了口气。他将安抚的情绪慢慢散开，D在周围跳跃着，依然追着低飞的Hong。

Thomas正在专注安抚哨兵们的情绪，并没有发现周围的有什么不对劲。他有些放空，或者说正专注与精神力。

一个黑影突然蹿到他面前，Thomas吓了一跳，面前的黑影一把将他拉起来。

“跑！”耳边的声音大吼着，Thomas的腿先理智一步动了起来。

直到跑起来，Thomas才反应过来那声音是Minho的。哨兵们在他面前狂奔。Thomas听到了身后瘆人的咆哮声……

前面的哨兵们私下散开，Thomas跟着离最近的一个转了不知道多少个拐角。他的肺在燃烧，呼吸急促，眼前徐晃模糊成一片，双腿越来越沉。一个没稳住，他撞向了前面那个人的后背。

“见鬼，我们被包围了！”Thomas甚至看不清面前的人是谁。声音也比较陌生。

那人拉住他，Thomas从接触的皮肤上感觉到了哨兵的紧张和恐惧。他快速呼吸，努力平复自己的心跳，周围瘆人的声音越来越近。

“藏起来！”那个人冲他大喊着。

Thomas扒着石墙上的藤蔓向上爬，狂躁的情绪从四面八方涌了过来。像是无数个狂化的哨兵包围着他。汗水从额头不断滑落，他听到离他不远处的地方一个怒吼，周围的藤蔓颤动着。他用力甩了甩头，眼前的画面终于不在模糊。

那个叫他藏起来的哨兵，Thomas低头看到被狂客们围住的男孩，他记得似乎是叫Justin，年龄不大。他能分辨出被淹没在狂躁情绪里的那一丝恐惧。

Thomas咽了咽，集中精神，向上一次帮助Minho那样让精神力集中散开。周围的画面在慢慢变化。

Justin，Thomas决定在那时这么叫他，也发现了周围的变化，回过头看向上面表情带着疑惑。

Thomas觉得他的脑子里被各种嘶吼占据着，几乎要将他的大脑撕碎般的疼痛让他咬紧了牙。

上一次是通过D来撒发的精神力，Thomas并没有直接感觉到狂客们失控的情绪。Thomas知道他忘记了一个最重要的问题，狂客们虽然是丧失了理智的僵尸，但却没有丧失精神力。他们的精神力更乱，充满了攻击性。

恐惧让Thomas颤抖，抓着藤蔓的手松开。他从藤蔓上掉了下去。

“嘿！你没事吧！”男孩紧张地拉起Thomas，守护者的姿势将Thomas护在身后。

“足够支撑一会儿……”Thomas喘着断断续续地说。“其他人呢？”

男孩看了看四周，“我们先找个安全点的地方。”两个人在迷宫里再次狂奔起来。

Minho心中又焦急又烦躁，他弄丢了向导。他甚至都不知道后面的人什么时候走散的。他下意识地眼神听觉，甚至忘了独自一人这样做，尤其是在迷宫里究竟有多危险。

一旦发现一些线索，Minho立刻收回感官，顺着线索跟了过去。其他哨兵在迷宫里都不会有问题。他最担心的就是Thomas。如果Thomas是自己一个人……

Minho甚至无法想象后果，担忧几乎充斥了整个迷宫的通道，Minho加快了脚步，打了个口哨让Hong率先飞了出去。

不知道跑过了多少个区，Minho的心情越来越烦躁，周围让他分心的东西越来越多，噪音越来越多。他不得不停下来好几次调整自己的呼吸和情绪。这浪费了不少时间。

忽然他听到了一声长啸，来自前面拐角的Hong。Minho精神一振跑了过去。Thomas，还有Justin正跑向Minho。

Minho看到Thomas冲他大吼着什么，但是周围的噪音太吵了他听不太清。接着一股狂躁的情绪击中了他，像是脑袋被狠狠地打了一拳。看着奔到自己面前的人，来不及开口就被那股情绪淹没了。

Thomas和Justin在半路被重新集结起来的狂客围追，Thomas将全部精力用在了奔跑上。

“Minho！”Justin突然说，语气里带着欣喜，“队长在前面！”

Thomas这才注意到前面出现了个人影，他也跟着松了口气，却突然察觉到了周围的不对劲，那些狂躁的情绪不只是他们身后的，还有一部分来自于前面，那是Minho的情绪。

Thomas意识到Minho的屏障随时都会碎掉，焦急地喊着让Minho掉头跑。

Minho没有动，Thomas的心跌落到了谷底。看着越来越近的身影，他看到了一张狰狞的脸。

“拦住他！”Thomas眼疾手快地抱住Minho。几乎是同时Minho动了起来，咆哮着想要冲向他们跑来的方向。

“哦，见鬼，队长！”Justin被Minho的情绪煽动着，咬着牙站在一边。

“快走！”Thomas冲Justin喊，“我对付不了两个狂化的哨兵！”

Justin犹豫着，最终看了看Thomas和Minho，跑走。

Thomas能听到狂客们的叫喊声，那说明他们已经很近了。他死死抓着Minho，精神紧绷，“上帝，Minho，恢复过来！”他试图安抚Minho，却因为不断挣扎的动作而无法集中精神。

Thomas想到了Newt曾经对Minho做的贴额头，用尽全力将Minho拖到了石墙边，“拜托这管用！”嘟囔着用力将Minho推到墙上，额头相贴，Thomas闭上了眼睛。让自己的精神力融入到了Minho的身体里。

Thomas悄悄睁开眼，注视着那双疯狂的眼睛已经安静了不少，手下的挣扎也在慢慢减弱。他们的脸近在咫尺，他们的呼吸纠缠在一起。Thomas盯着Minho的黑眼睛，鬼使神差地凑上前，吻住了Minho。

周围一下子安静了下来，昏暗地迷宫早已变化。令人安心的气息在周围浮动着，有温暖的阳光，和冰冷的海水。他们在Thomas的避风港里，Thomas睁开眼。

他在和Minho接吻，真正的接吻，而不是嘴唇贴着嘴唇。Thomas惊恐地挣开搂着他腰的手。Minho原本闭着的眼睛睁开来。

错愕同时出现在两个人的脸上，Thomas看着Minho裸露的上半身，尴尬地撇开了视线。

“你怎么在这儿？”半响Minho有点嘶哑地问。

Thomas有点疑惑地看向Minho，尽力不让自己的视线落在Minho脸上以外的地方，“你狂化了，记得么？”

Minho皱起眉，看了看四周，察觉到漫过小腿冰凉舒服的海水，挤在一起的眉毛松开了一些，“这儿让人觉得安静。”

Thomas点点头，“欢迎来到我的避风港。”

Minho给了他一个疑惑的表情，Thomas不太明白那是什么意思，但是现在有更重要的事情，“我们还在迷宫里！Minho！”

Minho点点头明白Thomas担心的，“我们得出去。”

Thomas犹豫了一下伸手捧住Minho的脸，“我不知道能不能行，我得试试。我还没带谁来过这里……

Minho再次皱起眉，想要说什么，Thomas已经贴了过来。周围的光线一下子暗了下来。

回过神，他们回到了迷宫里。Minho稍微感觉到了一下，白噪音已经消失不见。他甚至惊讶地发现Thomas如此成功地安抚了他。

没等Thomas说话，Minho拉住他的手超安全的地方跑去。

两个人缄默着，都对那个半真半假的吻保持了沉默。

逃出去才是重要的。

第十二章 完


End file.
